Flight Of Passion
by LovelyBubbles07
Summary: My First ever Fan fiction. A story that digs deeper into the life of Rouge the Bat, a 24 year old government agent/club owner who has an office romance with long time friend and co-worker Shadow the Hedgehog.LEMONS and Strong Language Ch.14 up! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

LovelyBubbles07: This is my first work so please don't hate me if I get everything wrong LOL. This is a Shadouge Story. There will be a lemon! And there most definitely will be randomosity…I know its not a word.

Disclaimer: I don't own Characters I write about Sega does people! And even if I did I wouldn't have to go to college now would I? I'd be Rich Biacth!

**-Flight of Passion- **

**Chapter 1: I blew it!**

"_Beep beep, Beep beep!"_ the clock sounded. It was 6 in the morning. The sun lazily rose and shone through the mini-blinds onto her face. She could see the rays through her eye mask and her ears twitched at the alarm clock's shrieking. It pulsed through her ears as if to say "_Wake Up! Wake Up!_" as it continued its steady rhythm. She squirmed, tossed under her pink silk sheets and flipped over grabbing her black pillow over and smothering her ears as she smashed it on her head. "_Damn it all I just went to bed 3 hours ago…I don't care how much I try, I still hear that damn alarm!"_ she thought.

She finally turns over. Removing the ebony mask she squints at the ceiling. Black. The sun shining in her sky-blue eyes causes her to sit up abruptly and stare into the mirror directly facing her canopy bed. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall…" she starts, putting her elbows on her lap while holding her head in the palms of her small tan hands. "Who is the biggest fool of all…"

It has been 5 years since the races with the Babylon Rogues and Rouge was still getting over everything that has happened. Amy Rose has finally gotten Sonic to settle down, Tails and Cream have grown so much that now the hormones between them have finally started to come to the surface. Sliver and Blaze have hit it off quite well and now are on their second child. Tails found a way for Tikal and Knuckles to live with each other without the Master Emerald or Angel Island being in Jeopardy. And Eggman finally gave up the idea of the Empire. Obviously he found it to be more harm than good. He now stays on a private island.

With all the good that has happened, Rouge the Bat had nothing to show for it. Absolutely nothing, the desire to steal jewels was now a more or less a lackluster way to spend her time. Having to deal with the perils of running a nightclub till 3 in the morning and working for the government agency G.U.N till 5 in the evening just gave her enough time to breath, fix dinner, and maybe write in the journal. All the emptiness and the routine of it all, she needed a change. But when it came, she flicked it away. "GOD! I'm such a dumb ass", she shouts before flapping her plum-colored wings and floating into the bathroom, shutting the door with her foot.

Flashback

"_**Hey Rouge…" Shadow said low and cool at almost a whisper. She had been walking by him and his office and was leaving for home when she stopped and turned at his response. His dark and ruby streaked skin glistened in the evening sun as he stood. A cigarette was in his left hand as he closed his eyes and took in a breath and brought the burning flame to it to light. His muscular figure showed even through his loose black T-shirt and navy blue jeans. She couldn't help but think a little dirty but she didn't want him to know it. "What" she said as cold as ice. "Was wondering if you had anything to do on Saturday…" **__"What is he asking me out?" she thought.__** In any case she would have thought Shadow was fucking around with her mind again but something about the way he said her name, it was like he was someone different. "I don't know maybe, we're having a Singles' Night at the club should be pretty busy ya know" she stated flicking her platinum blonde hair. "Why?" She leaned in a little hoping she would get a full answer out of him. His eyes shot open, ruby orbs staring holes into her resolve. She backed up a little, startled. "Wanted to know, since your busy I guess I'll just go alone then. Figured flying in a jet at night would be up your alley. Guess not." he retorted as he walk off waving with his left hand from behind, his right in his pocket. "I…" Rouge stammered. "Damn…" she muttered.**_

She wiped the steam from the shower off the mirror and looked at it. "Shit, did I really have to go and blow it like that? If only I was more forward…I wish he would just tell me how he felt I mean come on I'm 24 fucking years old now, I should be able to handle love!" she banged her hands on the sink. Just then her cell vibrated. She picked it up and looked at it. "One new message from Shadow!? Look for me by the G.U.N Launch Base Zone 6:00pm. –Shadow" She sighed and then looked in the mirror. "Hmm…maybe I didn't mess up after all." Rouge then looked down at the phone, typed ok and hit send. The phone then flashed the time 7:52am. "SHIT I'm late!" she exclaimed as she rushed out of the bathroom to get ready. For today was in fact Saturday.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LovelyBubbles07: Ya know me the cute one..heh heh. Yeah…

**Update: I now have new in this OCs including my personal created Mobian Character. I should let you know right not how this character acts definitely doesn't reflect me ok! Its just in this story folks they don't call it Fan fiction for nothing!**

Disclaimer:  IF I was the owner of Sonic Team, Hmm… _(Random Thought bubble) Buildings Crashing down, people running around screaming "SONIC IS DEAD AHHHHHHH!" old guy at corner with End of the world sign Now flips it over saying "I Told ya so" Yuji Naka Running screaming at you, "Death from above… DEATH FROM ABOVE!" (Bubble pops) _And this is why I don't own Sega stuff folks, the Second Coming would happen…(insert maniacal laughter) Happy April Fool's Day! C ya 2mrw XD

-Flight of Passion-

**Chapter 2: The Blaque Mist Gang**

"Okay…" Rouge said as she clapped her hands and looked straight at her Pink Nissan 350Z sitting in the parking lot. She spent a minute debating whether or not using her car or flying to the job would be the quickest way to get to the G.U.N agency building in the heart of downtown Westopolis. She just knew that there would be traffic right now and if she comes but a minute late to her meeting, her boss would definitely blow a new asshole on his fat ass. She stood there, looking then she took a look at her cell. "Ahhh! 7:57 He is gonna kill me! Fuck it I'll fly!" she said and shot out into the sky flying at High speed toward the building.

It was the tallest building in all of Westopolis; it was also the most beautiful. The blue glass reflected a greenish blue hue that shone brightly in the early morning sun. If the big Ugly Golden G symbol on the Front of the building didn't stand out like an eyesore, the place would be equivalent to a 5 star luxury Hotel. Rouge looked down at all the cars lined up bumper-to-bumper in front of the building. "Wow, I'm glad I didn't take the car wonder what's going on this Saturday" As she lightly touched down she saw a sign advertising the newest festival for couples and families. "Sakura Tree Festival and fireworks show. Free Food games and live entertainment" she read as she dashed inside the golden trimmed revolving doors. _"I wish Shadow would take me there. People say you fall in love with the person that takes you to the festival" _She sighed heavily as she continue to run.

" Hey Ed!" she shouted to the security guard. He was a 20-year-old light pink pig but he wasn't fat. Although he was a donut eater and he almost dropped his jelly donut to call out to her. Rouge got to the elevator and started pressing the button for the 110th floor. Getting impatient while looking at her phone she heard Ed's Voice. "Ms. Rouge you'll have to climb the stairs! The elevator broke down today!" "Shit…" she muttered and looked down. The time was 8:00. _" I can still make it"_, she thought as she ran to the stairs and crouched down. Then with a sudden burst of energy flew straight upward as fast as she could almost passing the door leading to the floor._ "I'll have to thank him later," _she thought.

She burst through and ran into her office to change slamming the door. Her secretary, a busty blonde Meerkat with dark brown outfit walked coolly near her bosses door and leaned on it still reading her book and popping some chewing gum. Her name was Linda and she is 19 years old. She looked up nonchalantly and yelled, " Yo Ms. Rogue the boss is uber-pissed at cha'. Shadow and 'im been waitin' on ya bout an hour now…" "Yeah…well" Rouge started as she opened the door wearing a tight charcoal gray suit with black heels. "A lady never comes early she's always fashionably late." She then waved at her and rushed down the hall into the briefing room. When she entered she looked to see a seemingly calm hedgehog and a very annoyed brown Bulldog.

His name was William Knoxville, Commander of the G.U.N Operatives force. Although his name is prestigious his attitude wasn't. "MS.ROUGE!" he yelled. _"Man! Does his breath stink!" _she thought."Just because you are one of our top agents doesn't mean you can come in whenever you like, especially on a weekend meeting I have things to take care as well!" he barked. "Yeah…like that enormous hemorrhoid on your butt…" she muttered. "What was that!" he turned to look at her. Rouge threw up her hands in innocence "Nothing, Sitting down now, _Douche_" "Now since Ms. Rouge has graced us with her presence I will now begin with your new assignment." Knoxville stated dripping with sarcasm. He turned on a projector as Shadow shot a look at Rouge, his maroon eyes looked up at her as if to say "_Where have you been?" _He then leaned over a bit to Rouge's ear and spoke. "Still on for tonight?" he asked. She nodded and Shadow smiled just a little. She noticed and smiled too.

"As you know, we have experience a great time of peace among this years since Dr. Eggman has retired. Unfortunately, that peace has been broken." Knoxville then turned to the projector and began to show pictures of bank vaults. "Your probably wondering why the vaults even though broken into have no money stolen out of them. These three banks held the chaos emeralds in their chambers. That is what was stolen." "All seven?" Shadow asked. "Yes. Let me explain. At the last computer check of the evening, we receive an email ransom letter from an unknown source. The group who referred to themselves as the Blaque Mist Gang or BMG state in the letter that they had the chaos emeralds were willing to make a deal with us. If we gave them 1.3 trillion dollars in 6 weeks they would return the emeralds. If we did not comply however, the BMG would use the emeralds to hack into the government systems activating several nuclear missiles and use the emeralds as power source detonating all the missiles at our major cites, including here in Westopolis."

"WHAT!" Shadow and Rouge shouted simultaneously. Knoxville sighed, "I'm sure you can see the seriousness of this issue. The BMG must be stopped. We do have a visual of what the criminals might look like." Knoxville moved to the next picture. The slide showed a stunning Black Panther in a tight dark green and black jumpsuit. Her hair was in braids long and black that reached to her waist. Behind her were several other cats in burglar gear and masks, but she stood out. The most noticeable thing about her was her piercing, almost sparkling green eyes, uncommon for panthers who usually had yellowish hazel eyes. Shadow's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at the picture. His fur seemed to stand on end. _"What is he thinking?"_ Rouge thought as she stared at him quizzically.

Knoxville shut off the projector and turned on the lights. " We don't have a name for anyone in the picture or whether or not that's them or a fake but the evidence is enough to bring them in for questioning and possible arrested. Tracking them won't be easy. Shadow, Rouge." They both looked up to Knoxville as he opened the door. " I have faith in you two, don't let me down." They both stood up and saluted "Yes sir." Knoxville salutes and exits the room. They both picked up their folders with the case files inside.

Usually Rouge would be happy to work Shadow on this case on or any case for that matter because she knew she could count on him if something goes wrong. However, the way that Shadow looked when he saw the photo thoroughly disturbed her. _"Just what was he thinking?"_ she thought to her self as she slowly walked back to the office.

Just as she stepped in the office she noticed a gargantuan mountain of paperwork sitting neatly on her desk. Linda walked in head still buried in her book. She blew a bubble and popped it in her mouth and started dryly, "Ya know Ole' Knoxville dude left that pile fa ya…said it was present…" and then she straightened up to sound like him "For her impeccable timing to work today!" Linda sniggered and looked at Rouge who had veins popping out the side of her forehead. "Linda" she said ever so sweetly, "I need to be alone for a minute. Ok?" "Oh Fa sho', fa sho', I'll close da door you go right ahead, girl." Linda walks out and closes the door slowly as Rouge builds up steam. (Clink)

"WHYYOUNOGOOD MOTHAFUCKA!!" Rouge screeches so loud that you could feel the building shake just a little. "That's right girl, let it all out." Linda says as she promptly sits down at her desk

Meanwhile in Shadow's office, he slams his fist on the desk all the while holding the picture of the BMG. He stared at the leader. "Jade…"he whispers with exasperation, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble…"

TBC

**PS: DUn DUn DUN!! Rawr? Shadow knows this chick!! Hey folks just giving a shout out to Shadowindesire for 1st ever review, thanks for being nice to a N00b!! Could you guess which Fan Character I based myself on? 3 reviews and I will tell ya ! Wo.Ot! Poppin' Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

LovelyBubbles07:  ROTFLOL! Hello my dear friends and were are back in business as another chapter begins, sorry if I'm dragging out this day too much but I just want everything to happen accordingly, you guys just have to hang in there for me. You Love it ya know it! ORLY? YA RLY!

Disclaimer: **Jade: **Mine!, **Linda:** Mine!!, **Knoxville's fat arse:** Mine!!, **Soulja Boy: **I didn't do it…LOL, **Ed: **Mine!!, **All Sonic Characters:** It Wasn't meeeee!! All About that Sonic Team right thur', right thur'!! Ok I'ma stop being corny…Read and Review awesome folks! WO.ot ..you still reading this, wow you got guts, GOOD ON YA MATE!!

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 3: Confessions in the Sunset**

"And I'm spent!" Rouge exclaims slamming down the last sheet of reports for the day. "I can't believe that dick head made me work so late on an off day! I swear on all that is beautiful and just in the world if I'm one minute late I don't care if he's our boss I will have his head!" she steamed, fire in her eyes. She looked over to her clock on the desk. "4:30 huh I bet Shadow already left and I know Linda left a long time ago. I want to look nice for him, guess I'll head home." Rouge then grabbed her keys and suitcase and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Meanwhile Shadow was on his motorcycle cruising down the highway to the base. He was talking with a black and red headset that was wirelessly connected to his cell. "Are the preparations successfully made to my approval" Shadow said, eyes focused on the road as he drives into a tunnel. The lights on the sides of the tunnel reflect off the bike and his helmet as he speeds on. The person responds on the phone, "Yes sir, everything is ready for the event Shadow. We will wait for your arrival." "Good. I will arrive shortly" Shadow hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief. "Hmm…Perfect…" He smiles as he increases speed, popping a wheelie down the rest of the way.

Rouge arrived home opening the door quickly. Dropping her keys in the dish on a side table and throwing her suitcase on the sofa, she quickly dialed the club to ask the bartender to over see the place tonight. She felt giddy, wonderful inside. It's been a while since she hung out with Shadow. Since she's been so busy lately the only time they had to talk was during lunch breaks or in the office. They've always been close, she always talked to Shadow went he felt down or worried about Maria and his past. She was there to be by his side when the world was against him, and even though they didn't fight for the right things then, they developed a bond that no matter what happened they would stick together. In many ways, Rouge thought that Shadow was the sibling she never had, a part of her family. But in other ways, Rouge thought he meant more to her than anyone else in the world.

She loved Shadow, as a friend, as a partner, and as a brother. But, now, now she concluded that she loves him more than all those combined. She feels deeper for him, she's always felt that way, but then she just didn't know how to show it. Plus, she thought that it might freak him out, they're best friends, not lovers. If they did go there, would it get awkward? Rouge tried not to concern herself with these things and focused more on her career and business. But her what-if syndrome messes with every time she stares into his deep ruby eyes, eyes that only soften when he smiles at her. It drove her bat-crazy that she couldn't jump on him and kiss him right then. But she vented it out, her cravings, her fantasies, and her undying love writing in the journal.

Rouge came out of the shower drying herself while thinking what to wear. "The white dress, nah too frilly, maybe the red outfit, shit I should have went shopping. Ooh…I know", she smiled slyly as she flung open the doors to her walk in closet. She then went to the bed and grabbed a small remote tuning on her CD player. As she ran inside the closet the song "Freakum Dress" By Beyonce' started to play. She started to rummage through till she found it, a aqua blue cross-chest halter dress that dropped just shy of her knees showing a little thigh. She slipped the dress on and took a look at herself. She ran over to the closet and pulled out some sliver diamond strapped high heel sandals. Then she quickly put on some lotion and perfume. It was Victoria's Secret's Love Spell. She curled her hair and did her make-up. When she finished, she took a long look in her vanity mirror. As she smiled the music in the background cut to Beyonce' speaking to the beat.

"**Ladies looky here, when you been with your man for a long time (oh)**

**Every now and then you gotta go in the back of that closet and pull out that freakum dress(Oh Oh)"**

"Well he's not my man but he will be after he sees me in this…" she says happily. She then grabs her sliver clutch and heads out the bedroom door as the song continues to play.

" **I got my freakum dress on…I got my freakum dress on (Oh Oh)….I got my freakum dress on….I got my freakum dress (Oh Oh)" **

Rouge arrives at the base walking towards a huge plane. Her eyes widened when she sees that Shadow's emblem is on the side of the plane. Then she looks down to see a path of pink and black rose petals. As she admired the pathways she looked up to see Shadow in a three-piece black suit. _" Somehow I knew, this was more than just a night out with you…"_she thought. He was standing by a fully dressed table with sliver plates and silverware. On the side of the table, several men with instruments started to play a sweet melody as she walked to him. "It so romantic, I've never seen this side of you…" she said, "Not that I'm not grateful, this is so, so…beautiful." He walked to her smiling; "You look beautiful…"He takes her hand and leads her to the table. As he pulls out her chair for her to sit she blushes at his comment. The musicians start to play "All My Life" by K-Ci and Jo Jo.

As Shadow and Rouge finish their meal, Rouge looks at the setting sun, the light sparkling in her aqua eyes. _"She's so beautiful. Now I guess I should tell her,"_ he thinks. "Rouge…" he starts, "I bet your wondering why I did all this…" She giggles a little, "Yea, this is a little extravagant for a friendly outing." Immediately she regretted saying that. _"Stupid, stupid!"_ she thought. He smiled and she blushed and felt a little relieved. "Well I thought that should finally tell you something that I've been meaning to say for a long time…" She braced for the worst, scenarios went through her head. _"Your cute but your just not my type, I found another girl, we could only be friends."_ She was scared of the words that were going to come out of his mouth, hoping that it would break her spirit.

"Rouge…" He grabs her hands, "I wanted to tell you that…that I…" "Oh God!" she starts to cry, " I Love You!" she exclaims.

Shadow blinks, he was a little shocked. Rouge starts sobbing. "I've loved you ever since I met you but I didn't know how to tell you. Ever since you saved my life I've been in love with you." She wipes her tears and tries to compose herself; Shadow relaxed and smiled at her. "Okay, now you can tell me you have another girl and we're just friends," she said in a huff, head hanging low. "Now Rouge," he touches her chin lifting her head up to look in his maroon eyes, "What did I tell you about stealing my lines?" He smiles at her as he gets up and tugs at her to stand. He then takes her into his warm embrace. He hugs her tightly and looks down at her and whispers in her ears, "I love you too." Rouge opened her eyes wide in shock and then looks up at the ebony hedgehog, ruby and black quills moving in the warm breeze. He then wipes the single tear that falls down her cheek and says, "Your more than a friend to me, Rouge. If you let me, I would like to prove to you how much I care for you. I don't care how long it takes, but I want you to be my lady from now on. Because there is no one I would rather be with."

Happiness filled with in her. What she dreamed in her life, the things she wrote, they were now coming to life. She couldn't hold back anymore and she didn't have to. She knew that he felt the same. In that rush of feeling, she took a bold chance and closed her eyes. She leaned upward quickly, a second went by, and she felt his lips for the first time. She tasted the chocolate from their dessert and it made the kiss sweet. Shadow was at first shocked, but then relaxed and enjoyed the taste of his beloved. The musicians continue to play as they stood in their embrace. As they broke away, she blushed and looked at him. _"I wonder if that was too much,"_ she thought. Shadow looked at her and saw the anxiety on her face. He then responded. "Stop being so uncertain Rouge, I think you're a wonderful kisser." _"Its like he knew what I was thinking,"_ she smiled to herself and looked down to Shadow's hand. "We better go love, or we will miss the fireworks show," he said. "Huh?" she said as he took her hand and led her into the plane.

They then took off from the base towards Station Square. As they landed at the airport there, a limousine was there to take them to a park. Families and couples were walking through lighted Sakura trees and vendors with collectibles and food. As Rouge was walking with Shadow she happen to notice that it was the Sakura Tree Festival, the same festival that she saw on the ad. "Damn it's almost 10:00," Shadow said. "Where are we going?" Rouge asked. "You'll see…ah there it is come with me," Shadow says.

He leads her to a clearing through the trees. "I reserved this spot for us to watch the show," he said proudly. On the ground was a blanket and bottle of champagne with two wineglasses. As Rouge sat down, Shadow opened the bottle of bubbly and poured for the two of them. Shadow then sat down behind her and she leaned back onto him. He gave her the glasses and he looked at his watch. "It's starting…" He looked down at her and smelled her hair softly. _"Like fruits and flowers_," he thought. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you, Shadow. This has been the best day of my life," she said. He kissed her forehead. "The best day of my life is everyday with you." They then looked in awe as the fireworks started to blast colors of blue, pink, and green. Sparking in their eyes, they looked on enjoyed the rest of the night.

Little did they know someone was watching them as they lay. _"Yeah, that bitch can have you for now, but you know you still love me Shadow,"_ the person thought.The person then sent a text message. (Whirrr…) Shadow looks down at his pocket and grabs his vibrating phone to see an anonymous message. He looks at it and he eyes open wide with shock as he looks around with worry. Rouge notices. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing love," he says although he feels bad for lying. He just didn't want her to worry. Dark green eyes stare Shadow down with amusement. On his mind, the message burns into his head.

_"You will leave her, you know that Shadow. Meet me on Wednesday at the old Spot. We can catch up on things, babe. Besides if you can't, I'll make it so you have to. You know how I love the feeling of blood on my hands…"_

TBC

**Oh Mah Stars NOOOO...LOL well if this doesn't get me one more review I don't know what will...I hope you guys Luvers it ok Please Read and Review!! Poppin' Out! Bill NYE the Science Guy! Awesome Job!! **


	4. Chapter 4

LovelyBubbles07- Hello People of the World! How about a little filler? Yeah I know people hate fillers but I need you to understand a little more about her…besides something very important will happen today! I'm a lil' sleepy so bare with me…Special Shout outs to **SliverSheilds**, **Shadowindesire**, and **SnowWhiteShadow**, for reading and adding my story to their alerts list! You Guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I own Sonic Team's Characters as much as I own 1.3 Trillion Dollars.

On the other hand I own Linda, Ed, Knoxville, and Jade as much as I own the lint in my pocket…(sobs) soooooPOOOORRRR!

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 4: The Truth about Rouge**

The brown oval table was set for two. Apples, oranges, and bananas were sitting in a bowl. The sun shone through the pink kitchen's curtains. She walked over and opened them wide to see the sun rising over the beautiful skyline of the city. In the living room, the television was on. Some Saturday morning cartoons, she really didn't pay attention to them. The smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls and coffee wafted all through the apartment.

Rouge went to the refrigerator and took out some bacon and eggs. She then proceeds to crack the eggs open and pour the contents into a small bowl. As she whisked away, a small smile crept onto her face. She took out a frying pan and then chopped up some of the bacon into tiny squares. As she turned the light on the stove, she looked over her shoulder to the front door. "3…2…1," she said softly. A knock came from the door. Rouge put the pan on the stove and flicked a piece of butter on a knife in the pan before walking to the door. As the butter started to melt she turned the handle. "Hey," she said smiling.

"A, What up girl and How's your Sunday morning?" Linda asks. Linda was wearing a red halter-top that said in bold gray "Sexy" and some gray sweatpants that said in bold red letters "Mama". She dropped the little plastic bag she had on the side table by the key dish and proceeded to walk in the living room and drop down on the couch. Rouge grinned and responded. "You know where to look. I'll be back, I'm making breakfast you want some?" she asked. Linda got up and looked over by the side of the table, in the drawer she pulled out a pink and black journal. "You know it girl. I'll just come in there, ya know just in case ya need a little help," Linda giggled a little before skipping into the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

As Rouge cooked the bacon and egg omelets, Linda read the journal. This was something they did every Sunday since they became friends in high school. Rouge mostly writes it now for her. They did this to tell each other how they felt and what was happening in each other's lives. When things got hard they stuck together and they did it through this. Rouge remembers when they first met; they became fast friends, even though they weren't the same age. It was like she was the big sister to this troubled teen that had as many problems with her past as she had. They developed this system so that every time something happened at home they would have proof and a witness to what has happened.

Linda, at the time, was constantly raped and beaten by her stepfather since she was 14 years old. She wanted to drop out of school when she found out that the teachers had reported to the principal about her constant scars and bruises. They were deep into her life and she just knew it would cause trouble. She was running away from the school when she met Rouge, a constant delinquent who ran the Sexy Disaster Gang at the high school. Rouge's parents left her at 9 and she decided the only way she could survive was to steal everything she could. She had to resort to going on escorting dates with a number of older men to make due and keep her empty apartment. She managed to keep her virginity until the end of her sophomore year. She was only 15 years old when she was raped by one of her customers. After that, she changed her profession to stealing. She vowed that she would never get too close to trust any man. She would only toy with them until she got what she wanted.

They were hurt, alone in the world. No one would speak to them, only fear them for their pain and resolve to keep going on. When they met that day Rouge had all the intentions of taking her money and beating her up with the group. But something in her eyes stopped her. Linda looked at Rouge with tears in her eyes. They talked and Linda poured out her soul to Rouge. They then made the pact of the journals and Rouge quit the gang. As the relationship grew, the past was thrown behind them. Rouge started doing honest work and Linda started making better grades in class. It was a remarkable improvement.

Linda's stepfather was arrested on her Graduation day from high school. It was the best day of their lives. Rouge carried out her stealing habits, but on a lesser scale. She finally gave it up at 20, after she realized that it wasn't needed anymore. They both changed their lives with each other's help, now the journal was happy reminder of the struggle, the passion, to know that they are free.

Linda finished the entry. She whistled and looked at Rouge smiling deviously. "Well, ya forgot one thing Rouge. You finally got the love of your life," Rouge came over with the frying pan sliding the omelets on both plates. "Well what did I miss, I mean that's what happened on the date," Rouge said as she opened the oven to take out the cinnamon rolls. "Man you so know what I mean," Rouge shrugs and Linda laughs and raises her eyebrow, "Well did ya get it on!" Rouge freezes. Then she starts to laugh nervously, "Of course not Linda it was just our first date!" "Yea, yea dat first date don't mate crap. Man whatever you aint did nothing in how long? You know you love each other this is what lovers do so…DO IT! Rock his world you know you want to!"

Rouge seriously thought about what she said. She wanted to try so badly for a long time. She's had only 6 people in her life, one that took her by force. She was worried. After her last relationship, Rouge went on a hiatus from men. She didn't want to trust any of them. Most men already thought because of the way she acts that she was a prostitute, some common whore who would give it to anybody. She never let it bother her, who were they to judge? However, because she started to date men that thought she was like that, it lead her to believe they were all that way, at least until she had gotten to know Shadow. They were perfect for each other, she knew he wouldn't do that to her, so why not?

Rouge giggles. "Alright then, I'll try. I can trust him, so I can pleasure him too as a thank you." "Now dat's what I'm talkin' bout girl! Ha, ha!" Linda shouts then starts to say in a sing-song voice, "Rouge is gonna get some! Rouge is gonna get some!" "Shut up! Let the neighbors hear why don't you!" Rouge says sarcastically. "Oh they will if you moan loud enough! Also you might want to put some padding on your bed so when he bangs into ya, it won't wake the city! (LOL)" Linda teases. "Alright, that's it! Come here you!" Rouge exclaims as she chases Linda around the house laughing.

Later on that night, Rouge drove to her club to oversee the private party a client was having. When she arrived and settled in the VIP Room, a drunken party girl stumbled into the room almost tripping over the velvet rope stand. "Excuse me miss this is the VIP room you can't come in here without your name being on the list." Rouge stated. The girl looked up at Rouge with a sneer; she started to laugh and hiccup as she tried to form a sentence. "Ha (hic), Yous the the one my myeee m boss uhh wannts to killllll…(hic)" Rouge's eyes widened. _"Could it be,"_ she thought. She instantly grabs the girl by the collar and shouts, "Are you part of the BMG! Who's your leader and what does she want with me!" The girl looked down and away, Rouge grabs the collar tighter and smashes her against the wall. "ANSWER ME!" she screams.

The girl looks at her with a menacing smile, Rouge notices she's a Black Panther with yellow eyes and brown hair. The eyes seem to go a little dull as she speaks struggling with her last breath. "Looks like the boss will get what she wants…" Just then Rouge hears a person loading a gun from behind her. She quickly spins around with the girl in her hands and blocks the on coming gunshots from the assailant with the body. The assailant then runs away quickly. All the guests of the party disperse due to shock and horror. Rouge throws the girl to the side and falls to the floor on her knees. Her aqua eyes stare at the blood dripping on her hands and her body. She gasps for air, shaking fiercely as the bartenders and bouncers run in. "ROUGE! ROUGE! ARE YOU OK? Rouge! rouge! rouge!" She faints._ "I…I could have died."_

Rouge wakes up to find Shadow beside her. "Where am I?" she asked. She looks around. "You in the hospital, the doctors said I could take you home as soon as you woke up. You ready to go?" he asked. She could see his eyes, those beautiful ruby eyes full of worry, she then said, "Yea, Lets go." As Shadow drove down the highway, Rouge stared at him. _"Shadow I'm so sorry I made you worry," _she thought. When they arrived at the apartment, he opened the door and carried her inside. He walked into her bedroom and laid her down on the soft sheets, kissing her forehead.

Before he started to walk away she called out to him. "Shadow, please!" He turned around and looked at her. "Yes, love?" he said. "Please hold me tonight, I don't want to be alone." Shadow then walked to the bed and laid down beside her. He held tightly and she whispered in his ear. "If I die tomorrow I want to remember this feeling. I love you. I was so scared." She started sobbing softly. "Shush, its okay now Rouge, I'm here. You not going to die while I'm still breathing," he replied softly as he stroked her hair. "Rest now, remember I will always be here to save you Rouge, I love you." Rouge slowly closes her eyes and snuggles against Shadow, fingering his white tuff of fur on his chest. He then looks up at the black ceiling.

"I won't rest until I find out who did this."

TBC

**Angry! Shadow is ANGRY!! Oh my oh my I do believe Ms. Jade went too far on this one, Peeps! Rouge did a little matrix action with the body didn't she. Nice...Well Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, oh and by the way...Lemon's in the next one you horny horny peoples...although I don't blame ya for being that way! LOL R&R Poppin' Out!**

-LovelyBubbles07


	5. Chapter 5

LovelyBubbles07- Hello folks! Sorry it's so late but here it is what you've been waiting for…. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: OK I promise I won't be corny today, guys this is serious, I don't own the Sonic Characters. All rights belong to Sega; I'm just borrowing them. All the Original Characters belong to me. There. I said it. No stupid jokes…

**I lovers teh LEMONS BABY Woo HOOOOOO!!**

Wow...glad I got that out my system...OK lets start the chapter.

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 5: In the Office?  
**

Her eyes flutter open and she realizes the warmth of his body still lingers on the sheets of the bed. She felt like she had slept for an eternity. She sits up and stretches her body, raising her arms to try to reach the ceiling. Rouge yawns faintly and looks around. _"I wonder where he went to, I know he must be still here." _She hops out of the bed and walks to the kitchen. "Good morning, sleeping beauty. Did you rest well?" he asks. Shadow was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. He looked up as she came through the door, smiling at the way she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, like a child not wanting to get up for school. "Good morning." She said sleepily, "Oh, I know we mush be late for work, I didn't even bother to set the clock last night." "Don't worry about it," Shadow replied as he walked to her and pulled a chair for her to sit down, "Knoxville knows about the whole thing. He gave you the day off so you could rest." He kissed her on her forehead.

"No, I won't let this stop me from living my everyday life," Rouge said with determination in her eyes, "We just have to solve the case, that's all then all of this will be over. I'm gonna go get ready ok?" Shadow shrugged and smiled. _"I know if she puts her mind to it, she's going to do it. I hope I can tell her today… "_ He thought. Rouge rushed into the shower and put on a black and white pinstripe suit with matching high heels. As she finished getting ready she wondered about Shadow. He stayed there all night with her. It meant a lot to her. How could she repay him? She then concocted a devious idea. It was an epiphany, a brilliant breakthrough of thought. Rouge smiled as she walked back into the kitchen, Shadow still reading the paper. "Have you gotten ready yet?" she asked him, noticing that he hadn't change the dark blue shirt, jeans, and matching sneakers he had on from last night.

He looked up and a deep red blush formed on his cheeks. She laughed heartily. "Go get some clothes on you, I'll meet you at the office." She then leaned in close to him, her breasts in full view of the hedgehog's eyes, and she says sensually, "We'll have _**lunch**_." She kissed him on the forehead and his tail wags just a little. For the first time, Shadow stuttered. "S..S..Sure. Yea, I…I'll be there at 12:00" Shadow then pulled out his signature green chaos emerald from his pocket blushing madly as Rouge straightened up. "Chaos…CONTROL!" he says as a flash of green light envelops the room and he disappears. She giggles as she heads out the door, grabbing her keys. "Spontaneity is the key to a great love life," she said as she shuts the door.

"Hmm," she sighs, "Its so boring to wait…" It was 11: 40. Rouge had been sitting in her office for an hour and even though she was at work, out of the kindness of his heart, Knoxville didn't give her any paperwork. Rouge certainly wasn't complaining about that, she was tired of waiting on Shadow to come. She had been waiting for her release for a long time. Celibacy is great for clearing the mind and spirit, but she wanted to break it so badly. She was ready for him, her g-string was wet with moisture and her body was tingling all over. His eyes and his body is what drove her, picturing his muscular chest, his strong arms holding her delicate body, the intense pleasure was enough to make her explode. _"If only time would speed up," _she thought. Just then the knob of the door started to turn.

"_HE'S HERE!"_

Linda came in, popping her gum, blue dress swaying with her walk. She shuts the door behind her. "Hey just thought I'd tell you that Ole' Knox-man said that since you're here today, you shouldn't expect special treatment tomorrow too." Rouge felt a vein popping out of her forehead. She then stood up quickly and stomped towards Linda. "Hey, HEY! Don't kill the messenger!" Linda shouted as Rouge turned her around and pushed her out of her office. Before Linda was completely out, Rouge whispered to her, "I'm having a special _**lunch date**_! Please keep everyone from the vicinity, NOW!" Linda nods her head and walks back to her desk. _"Rouge! You dirty girl," _Linda thinks as she giggles and takes out her favorite book. _"I know I'll be reading this on Sunday!"_

As the door shuts, Rouge locks it and starts to walk to the desk when a green light flashes brightly behind her. She smirks and turns around to Shadow, standing there with a gray three-piece suit with black loafers. She giggles as she walks toward him. He decides to be coy with her and says, "Well Rouge, I thought we going to eat lunch? Where's the food?" She laughs and stares into his eyes seductively, "Well of course love, we can, after you taste me." She pushes him back a little towards the door and kisses him passionately. She takes off his jacket and throws it to the side and then works on the vest with her mouth, undoing each button with her teeth.

He looks down at her with a mixture of surprise and pleasure in his eyes. She continues to take off the vest and works on the shirt. She rips it off; Shadow aroused by her aggressiveness, pulls her up close. He kisses her, licking her lips to let his tongue inside her mouth. He tastes her inside, their tongues play and dance. He then grabs her other thigh and hoists her up moving her to the desk. She rubs on his back feeling his muscles tense up. Rouge breaks the kiss and licks at his neck, nuzzling it as he moans softly. He rubs her thighs and moves his hands up to her waist. He takes off her suit jacket revealing her breasts. _"Hmm…no bra, no wonder she always perky." _He thinks. He starts to touch to the tan mounds, grabbing hold of one and teasing the nipple with his tongue. "Ahh!" Rouge moans, she throws her head back in ecstasy. _"She's already so sensitive,"_ he thinks.

He starts to suck the nipple, fondling and grabbing the other breast as Rouge grabs his head and whispers, "Yeah…keep going…" He then switches to the other nipple as the other swells up and firms hard. Rouge starts whimper as Shadow nibbles at her nipple and she twitches as his hands part her legs. She looks down at him as he pulls her g-string off and pushes her skirt up. She watches him kiss her soft and supple thighs, shaking as he gets closer to her opening. Shadow smells her sweet aroma; it makes his mouth water, his bulge throbs as he gets closer to her enticing treasures.

He starts to lick the flesh softly, tasting the sweet and savory juices of his love. Rouge almost faints from pleasure. She feels butterflies in her stomach, bubbles bursting in her mind, her body tingles and shifts with each lick. He ceases and rubs her clit with his fingers, watching as she rises and arches her back in pleasure. Her petals drip like raindrops. She wants to see him all of him. She looks at him and grabs his pants. He releases her and she takes off his pants and boxers. She stares at his large growth, her mouth waters and she instantly shoves him into mouth. She licks around and over and pulls him out for a second. She feels the heat rising with in him and feels him pulsing and throbbing each time her cheeks rub against his skin. Rouge looks up at Shadow, he bites his lip as she continues and looks down at her bobbing head. Rouge takes his manhood and rubs it as she licks his head, teasing him. He closes his eyes moaning softy. He wanted her badly; he couldn't take much more. He calls out to her breathlessly, "Rouge," She looks up; "I need you…"

Rouge stands up and Shadow lifts her up, spreading her legs wide. She crosses her legs behind him pulling him closer. His organ hovers in between them, he slowly enters looking into her aqua eyes. Rouge held onto him and closed her eyes as he starts to thrust inside her. _"He's so big, I don't know if I can't take it!"_ she thinks as the force of his pounding shakes her core. Her breasts bounce as he starts slow and hard. Her hips buck in pleasure as he bangs her, he feels her stretching inside, and he pushes further breaking down walls in her that she never knew existed. She feels a sensation in her body, like volcano ready to explode. Shadow feels the rush of seed building up inside him, he stares into her eyes with lust and love, intertwined. "Rouge," he whispers, "I'm coming!" "I'm coming too! Come with me Shadow!" she says, gasping for air. Shadow increases his speed as they both moan louder. The heat in their bodies rises and sweats as he slams into her. Shadow blasts inside her, Rouge erupt and flares, their fluids mixing together.

He breathes deeply and sets her on the desk, weakly. She holds him, breathing heavily and whispers into his ear, "You know what, I changed my mind. Maybe I should take the day off." His ears perk up and he smiles. "Why the change of heart, love?" he asks. "Well, isn't it obvious, hun?" she lifts up and looks at him, "In about an hour I'm going to want to do it again…and I want to be able to scream your name loud and clear." He chuckles at her, "Really now," he grabs the chaos emerald. She shrugs, "What can I say you've got me hooked on you…" "Hmm…Perfect," he says smiling deviously, "Chaos…CONTROL!"

Linda looks up sees the flash of light from the office window. _"Looks like they're going for round two," _she thinks. Knoxville walks up to her desk. She quickly looks up at him. "Yes sir?" she says questionably. "Ah, Linda," he starts, bending down to her and pushing a manila envelope to her, "I have an assignment for you."

TBC

**Well Pimps and Pimpetts its way early in the morning and I'm dead tired right now but it is done. Please don't kill me if its not to you liking, mind your this is my first fan fiction. I tried editing but my ass is sleepy. Hope you enjoyed this installment. Next is...Shit I aint gonna tell ya I'm going to bed! I Lovers the guys that review, SnowWhiteShadow, SilverSheilds, Shadowindesire. You guys are the best! A, SliverSheilds this one's for you buddy enjoy! Poppin' Out!**

-LovelyBubbles07

**PS Did ya guess which character I am yet? There is a poll on my profile page! Oh and I totally blame the addictiveness of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 for my sleepiness in Math Class tomorrow...Yeah.**


	6. Chapter 6

LovelyBubbles07: Oh Man! My darling peeps I'm so sorry I was so late updating this week hope you will forgive me. But here it is Chapter 6. I hope you like it read and review please! Still sick but Got Damnit it won't stop bitches! We can't stop, won't stop, we never stop, this is our house fuckers! Yeah!!

Disclaimer: I own my old ass PS2 and all my Original, Made-up, imaginary characters, but I don't own Sonic Team's Characters. Oh and by the way…

Checked out that new sonic werehog trailer for Sonic Unleashed, coming out in Christmas 2008. Yeahhh…(sniff)…(Cough)…Ahem…KILL SONIC TEAM! YOU HEATHENESS BASTARDS WILL NEVER MAKE SONIC NORMAL LIKE IN SONIC 2 WILL YOU!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!

However game play looks pretty good though, guess they're realizing that in some situations 3D game play doesn't work as good as the 2D…Ok enough of the random rant, you haven't seen the trailer look for it, OMG lets start the damn chapter!

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 6: Linda's Mission and Jade's Promise**

"_How in the Hell do I end up in these fucked up situations?"_ she thought. Linda was thoroughly dressed in black, darting from wall to wall with recording and photography equipment. If it wasn't for her natural ability to sense danger she would have been caught by now. As she darted through the alleyways, she remembers what she has to do, which strengthened her resolve.

**Flashback**

"**I need for you to do this for me Linda since Rouge and Shadow are obviously busy at the moment," Knoxville started as he stood up and rubbed under his nose with his left finger. "I've gotten some information on the were abouts of the BMG," he said casually leaning on the desk. **_**"I wonder does this fool know what they were doing?" **_**Linda thought. She started to respond when Knoxville put his left finger to her lips. "Yes I know they were having 'relations'…that is why I need you to do it." She nodded then realized his finger, which he rubbed his wet nose with, was still on her lips. She smacked his hand aside with a stern 'Are you stupid!' look, leaving Knoxville confused. After he realized he mumbled a 'sorry' before continuing. "If you do this for me now, I promise that you will be a shoe in for 2****nd**** level agent training next year." He looked over to her, cutting his eyes to see if she would buy it. Linda's face remained unchanged. "Look, William," she says forcefully making Knoxville step back a little, "I know your only doing this shit, 'cause ya desperate and ya know none of the other agents are gonna take the damn job. You better bribe me better than that you ole' fart!" "Okay, okay, you got me. Fine, I will let you start at the same level as Rouge and Shadow next week. You deserve it for helping me with all the other missions we've had." "Ya damn right!" she said as she got her coat and purse to leave. "But," Knoxville looks as she turns around, " You have to keep your job as secretary!" He said dropping to his knees, crying and begging her, "You the only one that does paperwork right around here!" "Yeah, yeah ok…what a fucking crybaby," she giggles and turns away Knoxville, who was sobbing on the floor, "I'll be ready in a minute. Don't worry, the job will be done by 10am tomorrow. Oh, and make sure you save a cream cheese donut for me?" She casually walks out. **_**"Thank you, Linda…" **_**He thinks.**

"_Heh, heh, Rouge and I got that guy wrapped around our finger."_ Linda giggles as she comes to her destination. In the mist of the southwest side of Station Square, where the toughest neighborhood thugs reside, Linda remembers her hometown all too well. "Funny that they would be here, what a let down." She said softly as she darts over pass some drug dealers and prostitutes. She arrives at a new looking apartment complex. She checks her information, "Hmm, 37C, 5th floor. Okay." She looks up to see that the lights are on and window is open. "Oh this shit must be a trap. That is too fucking easy. But then again, these are the bitches that sent in a picture of them with the email. Dumb Broads." She takes out a little listening device and aims at the windowsill. _"This is for fucking with my friend."_ She thinks as she throws device, attaching it and setting it up with her handheld computer.

She then moves to an empty apartment across from the room. She sees the leader, Jade, walking around pulling at her braids and then finally putting them into a ponytail, she was walking around barefooted with green boxers and a black tank top. Linda adjusts the view of her camera and turns on the device. She puts her headphones on. She starts to her other voices and looks at the screen of her handheld, showing the inside of the apartment. It was beautiful, almost luxurious if it wasn't for the location. Cream walls and leather furniture, cream carpets and wall fixtures. She then sees two other black panthers sitting on the couches. A big and buff pink haired girl with dark hazel eyes, red T-shirt and baggy blue jeans ripped at the knees and red and purple sneakers. The other was a small dainty panther with striking yellow eyes, soft brown curly hair, and green rimmed glasses. She was wearing a simple green dress with white flats.

The dainty one seemed to busy herself with her laptop while the big one talked, rather manly like. "A, Jodi are you done? I have to know what happen with the football game last night!" "_I swear dat bitch sound like she been taking steroids…"_ Linda thinks. Jodi didn't look up from the screen. "Are you seriously blockin' me out Jodi!!" the big one said raising her fists as Jodi types. "Calm down, Julie" Jodi states coldly, "I don't respond to yelling." "Oh Yeah! Well maybe you'll respond to this!" Julie starts as she charges toward Jodi. "Aah!" Julie yells as she throws a punch, but opens her eyes in surprise and shock. There was Jade, blocking the full force of Julie's punch with one fingernail.

"Now Julie," Jade says as sweet as a mother to a child, "I said I didn't allow fighting in my house unless it is necessary, right?" Her green eyes pierce into Julie's grungy hazel ones, stained by rage and fear. "Yea, Jade but she…" "But. She. WHAT!" Jade yelled almost breaking the glass and the device. Linda had to take out the headphone to rub her ears. Jodi remained unmoved. "Sit down, Julie…" Jade said sweetly. "Yes ma'am" Julie said as she sat down quickly. "Now ladies, we can not lose our heads just because there is nothing to do right now. Everything is going exactly to plan." "Yes, except for June dying." Jodi retorts while typing. She was quickly grabbed by the neck and pushed into the couch, the force knocking the laptop to the side. _"Whoa, this bitch is gansta! I believe she would kill them both of them in a minute."_ Linda thinks.

Jade loosens her grip only a little to let her breathe. Jodi eyes leak tears as Julie looks on. "I didn't ask for your opinion, did I Jodi?" Jade lets her drop down into the couch. Jodi slides to the floor on her knees, coughing and wheezing as she looks up at Jade, walking away and sitting on the love seat. "You know that I didn't want June to be killed you…imbecile!" Jade spat out. "That is why I killed the assassin we hired, fuck face!" Her face then calmed into a smile. "I love you guys, I really do…but you cross me and I will hurt you…" Jade then shot a look over to Julie, "Is the footage reformatted?" Julie sat up quickly and nodded. "Now as I said before, everything is going to plan. Even though the chaos emeralds are in our possession we have to choose the least bloody option to remove Ms. Rouge the Bat from my love."

Julie looks up to Jade, "How do we do that?" Jade looks over to Julie and smiles. "Don't worry I will take care of it. I have a meeting with him tomorrow….and trust me," Jade's smile grows wider as she rubs her stomach, "I will make an offer, he can't refuse." The two panthers look at Jade and start to laugh. "Uh WTF mate, what's so funny?" Jade asked. Julie looks up still laughing heartily, "You, pregnant! Come on Jade that's laying it on a little thick, don't cha' think? You're obviously not serious! You weren't even speaking in text like you usually do!" Jodi joins in still laughing, "Yea, deducted by my calculations and the last time you and Shadow made love, I'd say that would be the biggest lie you would have to make! How are you going to convince him of that? Especially since your not showing or anything and you were complaining about your period last week!"

Jade's eyes widened and she blushed fiercely. "Well…well," Jade started, "OMG Dudes you are so mean to Me!!" She starts to throw pillows at them, the girls still laughing and throwing them back at her. "Jade you think you're all tough and shit but you know that you're a softy!" Julie exclaims. "Yea! You really think that those little bitch moves hurt us? If you were serious you could actually kill us. You're too damn compassionate, Jade! Remember in the streets, there aint no friends, only bitches that you take down." Jodi remarks, still giggling. "I know, I remember. You guys have taught me everything and I still don't know how to scare the shit out of you without you seeing straight through me. Makes me wonder why you guys made me the leader of this gang."

"Well you're the one that is the most level-headed." Jodi says sitting back down. "You give us hope to keep going in the rut we're in. Besides it's the least we can do for you. You help me get out of crack dealing." Julie states taking Jade's hand. Jodi leans back into couch, "You helped me stop stripping. We all owe a repayment to you. June would turn in her grave if we backed out on you now girl." Jade got up and gave them both a hug, holding them both tightly. "I really love you guys, your are the best! I promise none of you will be put in danger ever again. I will just carry it out from here, you guys just make sure you plant the tape at Shadow's house. I'll ruff up the Bat bitch's place. Okay?"

"Whatever you say boss!" Julie says saluting and starts to laugh. Jade starts laughing and looks at them, her eyes a warm and soft shade of dark green, "Julie my brawn and my rock, Jodi my brains and my backbone, June my heart and soul, rest in peace dear flower. You guys, it will get better soon. When Shadow comes back to me everybody will be taken care of. All the money he has, will take us out of here, you just wait." Jade hugged them tightly again. They all sat down together, smiling at each other.

"_Whoa dude Jade really is loyal to her friends. Had me so fooled, I wonder why she's even with those thugs though. Seems like she needs to be in some college or something, she's so articulate"_ Linda thought. Linda started gathering her equipment, "_I got to get back to Westopolis, if they're planning a raid, we can corner them, I just hope I'm not too late. Although,"_ Linda looks back at them, her expression fades into a small smile as she observes them laughing and watching a movie. _"Well, its funny but they look just like Rouge and me back in tha day! Just wish things were different."_ Linda leaves the apartment, heading for the city.

Jade feels a cold shock come up through her spine. She rises up and walks to the window to look outside. Nothing. She turns to walk away but then notices the listening device on the windowsill. She picks it up to examine it. "Jade! come on your missing the best part!" Julie yells from inside.

"Yeah hold on," she says with a smirk on her face, "G.U.N is getting better…guess I better take it up a notch…"

**Well thats it for now I know its not the best but I'm gearing up for round two of Rouge and Shadow. Got to admit its awesome filler! Wonder what Ms. Jade is gonna do next? And why is Linda not surprised about Jade and Shadow? Well I'm tired and fucking sick, I'll drunk dial someone laters, k? Why you ask? Simple, it keeps the plot going. Poppin' Out!**

-LovelyBubbles07


	7. Chapter 7

LovelyBubbles07: It was raining outside in hick town Boiling Springs yesterday…and I have a paper due on Monday. However my motivation is at the moment in disarray…I really want to continue the story today and go to the library tomorrow (Sunday) because since I don't have anything to do, I can sit in there all day and do the damn paper. The campus is empty so I guess I have the fan fiction fans to rely on. Hope you guys read and review!

Disclaimer: I has teh balls to say that the BMG, Jade, Linda, Knoxville, and Ed R mine!

Sega will sue me if I say that Shadow is mine, though I really wish he was. (That is one smexy bad ass hedgehog!) Or Rouge, (She is the original pin-up girl for Sega! Not Wave, She go die now! Lovers u Rouge! XD) or the other characters of Sonic Team.

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 7: Remnants of the Second Round**

The rain trickled down slowly against the windows. Inside the atmosphere was moist and warm. The floor was barley touched with pieces of clothing, shoes cast aside adjacent to the bed, and silken sheets tossed into a pile. Shadow was looking up at the dark ceiling. He kept thinking about her, about what has happened, and what is going to happen. He really wanted to put the future out of his mind for a minute. Only the shining moon through the rain-soaked window illuminated his ruby irises, the mini-blinds casting faint shadows across his face. _"She's still resting, but she will be ready again in a minute," _he thought as he turned to her body, watching as her chest rises and falls, her breathing soft and light and yet deep. Rouge was asleep at the moment, but her mind was racing.

All she could think of, all that she could dream of, was what they did. Flashes of what she felt, touched, tasted and gripped, it made her crazy. She understood it though, it had been so long since she had done anything. Although it felt different than just having sex to her, it was more to her than that. She couldn't explain it, but she knew she wanted more. Rouge turned over and looked at him staring up at the ceiling. _"I wonder if I tired him out," _she thought. He then looked over to her and smirked a little. "Had enough yet?" she whispered playfully.

Shadow sat up and laughed at her. "Oh really is that how it is? I do remember you screaming my name over 20 times, Rouge." "That bad ass attitude doesn't work on Me," she said flipping over onto him. She pushed him playfully and bent down so that she could nuzzle his nose, her lips inches away from his. "Oh now your in a bad situation, love" Shadow replied, his eyelids lowered and a sneaky yet sensual smile crept onto his face. "Hmm?" Rouge said wide-eyed, "Oh yeah like you have any energy for another round." She sat up and looked off with aloof attitude and smiled a little. Shadow then quickly sat up and grabbed Rouge's hips. He lifted her up and lightly threw onto the bed. He then laid down on top of her and kissed her deeply. After a few seconds he broke the kiss and moved up to whisper in her ear, smelling her hair as he did.

"Just like you always do, you underestimate your opponent. But," He takes his member and prods her opening making her moan and writhe underneath him, "you can't get mad at anyone tomorrow if your legs are still sore." He thrust in hard and fast, Rouge grabs the sheets on the bed cooing his name breathlessly. Shadow pulls out slowly making her gasp for air, she feels him pulsing in her flesh. It had been like this since the came back to the apartment. They were lustful and hungry for each other. They wanted to know everything. They explored, tasted and touched, finding out new ways to please each other. Finding out things they never imagined they could do. Shadow felt like Rouge's moaning was music, they way she whispered and screamed his name sent him in to a serenade of passion. Rouge loved Shadow's control over her. She loved to feel his ruff hands against her soft skin, the way he passionately kisses every crevice and curve of her body and held and caresses her, claiming her as his own.

They found ways to drive each other crazy. Shadow knew if he licked a certain spot between her lower back and her wings that Rouge would shiver and her body would increase in temperature. She found out that if she nibbled Shadow's ear only slightly and lick it gently you could make his fur stand on end. They played, they laughed, and they made love each time like it was the very first. It was if they couldn't help themselves, even though the world was passing them by and time was ticking down, they forgotten all that troubled them. These moments they had, they wanted to cherish, because who could know what could happen tomorrow?

His ruff tongue trailed the outside of her petals, her clit shivering at the contact of his moist breath, as it seemed to cool on her dripping insides. Her body shone and sparkled in the lines of moonlight that shone through the blinds, the sweat making her glisten, a beautiful aura he couldn't ignore. Shadow raised his head to see his love, her rising chest blocking his view only slightly but he could see her eyes looking down at him, half-smiling. She sat up as he looked on his position, she then motioned for him to lie down and he did as told gently stretching out onto the sheets.

She turned around and bent down to his throbbing manhood. His veins could be easily seen pulsing through his skin. She started to trace them with her tongue, following each one until it led to his head. She started to slide it down into her mouth biting softly looking up to see Shadow's reaction. His eyes looked at her in earnest to continue and she started to suck slowly and hard watching his face scrunch up and blush. "Rouge…I…" he panted as she continued to bobble up and down, now pushing her tongue against his shaft as she sucked. He realized that she was doing something a little different now with her tongue, he wanted to let go then, he felt her tongue pushing into him and her warm saliva running down his onto his groin.

Rouge started to flow with urgency as he moaned deeply, the excitement making her treasure storm inside, the rain leaking out onto her thighs as she continued with a quicker pace. Shadow tried to calm his bucking but to no avail, he wanted her so badly and it pained him to keep it all inside of him. She started to push it down deeper into her throat. Shadow grabbed her hair holding her head as it bobbled faster. He started to sweat, he wanted to keep it in for her, her wanted to feel her again, and her moist and warm flesh beckoned him. Rouge knew she had him, she felt the sensation in him build and she stopped abruptly.

She slid his manhood out of her mouth watching the saliva drip from the top. She took his hand and laid down onto the bed, pulling him onto her. "I know what you want," she said softly. She spread her legs again, playing with herself only slightly. "Make me yours again." Shadow anticipated it wanting to slide into her warmth once more, feeling it envelop him again, he nodded his head and without warning thrust deeply into her, hearing Rouge yelp only slightly. He started to move, enjoying her flesh as it tightens around him. It felt amazing, like the events of today never happened. It locked onto him as pushed inside, his throbbing exciting Rouge making her moaning as he pulled out only a little.

Shadow remembered not being able to push himself all the way in at first. He gradually has pushed himself in a little more so as not to hurt her. However he knew that eventually he would do it. He wonders if she could handle it now. He tried to push in a little more, he saw her jumped at the feeling of more in her, and this made her moan even louder. Shadow starts to thrust faster looking into her eyes intently. Rouge looked with love in her eyes staring into his ruby ones. He pounded harder staring wildly as he felt himself building. He held onto her hips lifting her up as he continued. Rouge felt that she was getting to her limit she started to grab onto him her body shaking from the force of his pounding.

She then started to use her wings. She lifted her body up as they moved and she closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was sitting onto his thighs, bouncing up and down as they held onto each other. He looked at her, with surprise and ecstasy as her watched her breast bounce and her body moving into rhythm. He pushed harder, Rouge moans went from soft to loud as he pulled her closer, their faces an inch apart. She opened her eyes to him, "Ah…Shadow….I love you!…I.." Shadow kissed her and started to pound deeper pushing himself all the way, she gasps with pleasure. "I love you too…."

He stiffens inside, he was ready to let it all go. Rouge felt him and she felt her stomach tighten. He called out to her "Rouge…I'm coming…" He immediately blasted hot liquid inside of her. Rouge felt it fill her inside and she exploded feeling her body go into a state of shock. They sat there their eyes staring into each other's, they kissed fervently, letting their tongues express how they felt.

As he laid her down onto the bed once more, she spoke softly, "I'm so glad, Shadow, I hope I never lose your love." Shadow then chuckled and kissed her on the forehead as she closed her eyes drifting to sleep. "You could never lose me Rouge, I belong to you, and you will always belong to me." Rouge smiled as she turned over to snuggle in his arms playing with his white fur as she always did. Shadow eventually closed his eyes, he smiled again as he went to sleep holding her tight.

**3:00 am.**

A message pops onto Shadow's cell.

"Yo, Shadow. When ya come in tomorrow we need to talk, k! Looks like the secret you've been keeping is about to hit the mothafuckain' fan dude. Hope you get dis shit…Linda!"

TBC

**Yuppers dudes. I know its so totally late i update better than this I know but trust, Ch.8 will be way longer and way better...I hope...Man I thought that this was smexy I don't know about you guys...oh and Yes I do know that mothafuckain' is so not a word. But is any of my words fucking real...Hell naw! Oh and the character I based myself on is Jade, yup Jade is the bad side of me, in a sense. But don't worry everything she does in the story, I didn't do nor will do any of that shit! I figured the L33t language would give it away but Meh...Linda is based on my Bestest Friend Jasmine( I lovers u Jaz X3) She is totally hot and ghetto-fied like this so I know she would lovers it too. Anyways tired of my life story now, C ya l8ter! Go hump your friends! They love it, or you'll get shot... either way its ok!**

** Poppin' Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

LovelyBubbles07: Yuppers folks. 1st I would like to give a shout out to Mr. _**Silver Sheilds**_ for keeping with me all this time through my neurotic and erotic story, I dig your style G, thanks for still reviewing, can't get better less you guys tell me what's the deal! Also to my newest reader **Bubbles-the-chinchilla** thankurs for reading and adding to the favs love! LOL anywhooooo, lets get started with this edition, a storm is comin'….

Disclaimer: Just like I download my music, "I'se just borrowin' it…" I don't own Sega Characters I use. But Linda, Jade, Ed and Knoxville's crybaby arse is a mine!

I lovers you Shadow the Hedgehog!

My, My. Does that make me a furry?

IDK, IDC, BTW Please Read and Review! I have to go b4 Rouge tries to kill me for the 78st time…uh…yeah I counted.

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 8:Troubles and Propositions**

"Ow," she winced at the feeling of her legs as she walked into the lobby. She had to wear a short navy skirt, sliver blouse, and flats today. She couldn't handle walking in heels the way her body felt. The effects of the night before made her very sore. _"I should of quit while I was ahead," _she thought and chuckled to herself. Although she saw it as a good thing when she could hardly move. It meant to her that she would remember how mind-boggling it was every time she took a step. "_He literally rocked my world_," she thought. As she limped towards the elevator she heard Ed's voice faintly. He seemed to blush a bright red as Rouge turned to walk to him, as if he had done something very wrong and was calling her to atone for his sin. He just looked that scared of her.

Rouge raised her eyebrow as he looked at the blushing pig, she could imagine what he could say to her, if he was a cruel soul who would like to do nothing more but laugh and ask her about her little lunch escapade in the office. However she knew he wasn't like that, even if he did know, they were friends, Ed was too kindhearted to be a prying, suspicious and devious gossip. Besides that, he's a guy. He looked up at her with his pleading violet eyes, "Rouge…could you uh," He started to take a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. Rouge thought the worst. _"Aw hell. I'm going to have to break his heart, I guess he doesn't know about me and Shadow, in which case the lunch thing is still our little secret. Well I hope I don't crush his spirit." _

She takes a deep sigh and tries to pull out her flirty cute attitude so that he won't feel too bad. She starts to speak when he quickly says, "I want you…togivethistoLindaformeplease." Rouge, surprise and confused, cocked her head over to the side slightly, "Hold on say that again I couldn't understand you." "I need you to give this to _Linda_ for me. Please?" Ed hangs his head low, twiddling his thumbs under the table and looking nervously around the floor. The folder piece of paper was resting in between his fingers as she looked on. Rouge smiled and snatched the note from the confines of his sweaty knuckles. "Now don't you worry Ed, I can do this for you. I mean what kind of woman would I be if I didn't." She chuckles as Ed blushed to a deep shade of what looked like plum on his skin. Rouge giggled as she headed to the elevator to catch a ride with the other co-workers.

Linda propped her bottom onto his desk. Shadow hated when she did that but he couldn't afford to be indignant. She knew that Rouge would be late, so this would be the perfect time to discuss what to do about the newest threat to Shadow's budding relationship. "It was bad enough that you hadn't told her about Jade but the fact that now that girl is threatin' the city…You are so in some deep shit Shadow," she said in a matter-of–fact tone. He sat there quietly staring out into the air, not focusing on anything in particular. This was the only secret he kept from Rouge; he hated to admit that he would even do such a thing. As long as Shadow and Rouge have been friends they never withheld anything, even things that the other didn't need to know. Shadow chuckled a little to himself when he remembered the times that Rouge let him know when she it was her time of the month or when she had the most embarrassing and nasty moments. It was overbearing for him at first, but when she told him these things it made him feel closer to her.

At the time when he chuckled, however, Linda was fuming mad at him. "ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME!!" she screeched into his ear. Shadow snapped back into reality as his eyes went wide comically and he held his ears rubbing them from the pain of the sound. He then swiveled around at her and shot her a fierce stare, making her roll her eyes. Linda wasn't scared of intimidation, she would rather administer than receive. He sighed heavily remembering the purpose of the conversation. "Damn it Linda I know what the situation is you don't have to remind me. Look I'll take care of it ok, I'm going to see her tonight by that time it all will be straightened out. I mean its just Jade, she just acting out." Linda turned away from him and looking down her eyes slowly closing as she envisioned Jade grabbing Jodi's neck. "She could have killed her own friend, Shadow. She is doing these things for the wrong reasons, you need to tell her whatsup before this really gets out of hand."

"Yeah," Shadow gets up and fixes his black button down shirt, he shuffles in his hover sneakers. He then checks the time on his watch and grabs his brown suitcase. "What, your going to Station Square now?" Linda asks, looking over his shoulder as he fumbles in his pocket looking for his keys. She cursed under her breath for being slightly shorter than him, every time she tried to see his face as he moved to gather things she could only see his ebony and ruby quills. He quickly turns around to face her, his eyes showing a slightly annoyed look that made Linda, for the first time, flinch slightly. "WELL, Linda," he starts as he walks pass her towards the door, "I could either stay here and listen to your damn whining or I could go on and set the record straight with Jade. So I ask you Linda, pick one!" He opened the door and gestured to her the way out. Linda walked through door with a hard looking scowl as he shut and locked it behind her. "Fuckin' Emo bastard," she mumbled under her breath. Shadow spun around and aimed his pistol at the back of Linda's head. "What was that now," he asked. "Nothin'," she said quickly. She felt the cold metal move from her blond hair as he headed towards the elevator. _"The Guy is still trigger happy…Shit no wonder they got together then." _Linda thought.

Rouge looked up at him, she blushed a little as he kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I have to go handle something today so I won't be in tonight, but I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll have dinner at my place, ok?" She nodded and smiled as she stepped onto the floor and swiveled around to look into his eyes as the doors closed. Linda walked up to Rouge who was in her own little cozy world. _"I hope he does fix this, I don't wanna have to be the one to break the happiness Rouge has right now. Nah, this is Shadow though, he got dis. I hope." _Rouge finally snapped back into the world of the living and realized that Linda was there beside her. "Hey Linda I have something for you. Here." She hands the note to Linda who eyes it questionably. "Uh what's this," she asked. "Just read it and see ok. I promise its something good." Rouge said as she glided over to her office. The soreness irritated her so much, she decided to use her wings to move from now on. Linda opened the note and was shocked and yet happy by what was written.

I just wanted to tell you that I think you're so beautiful. I didn't think I could just come up and do it myself so I figured I would give it to Rouge. Even if you don't like me I just wanted to let you know how I feel. I'm in love with you Linda and I can't stop thinking about you. Here is my number, (378) 687-4490. I will wait for your call.

_**-Ed**_

Shadow looks out to the sky as he races down the highway on his motorcycle. On his back is his signature rifle, the ebony and maroon metal shining in the sun as it sets. He thought about the days back when he was a mercenary for hire. He happened to meet Jade in the worst way, as his new bounty. He remembers aiming the same rifle at her from the building across the street from a jazz club in Westopolis. The way she looked that day was still etched in his mind. Of course Rouge was his friend but the way Jade looked, her alluring white smile, her long flowing braided hair, and her ample bosom. It took his breath away. It made him want someone for the first time. When she looked up at him and he saw her beautiful eyes he could no longer kill her or harm her in anyway. He wanted her, if only for that night. He knew she was wanted for murder, he knew she had a gang of thieves, but wanted her in the worst way.

_**Flashback**_

**Shadow sped down the building with rifle in tow. He stopped at the door to put the gun up and walked inside. Even though he was still in dark clothing everyone in the club could see his hover skates. He coolly stepped in the direction of the female when she got up from the table and grabbed his hand. At first he didn't know whether or not he should stop her, but he had no time to decide as he was led to the wooden dance floor as the band played in the background. She pulled him close to her and they started to move the slow, smooth sounds** **of the music.** **"Whom are you working for black hedgehog?" she whispered into his ear. His ears perked up as he responded coyly, "I answer to no one." "Really," she smirks as he dips her twirls her around, "You are quite the talented dancer, but you mustn't play me for a fool. You were going to assassinate me." She swirls around, her fitted dark green dress shimmering in the low blue spotlights of the dance floor. As she moves her hips to the beat she rocks toward him. Shadow watches her body as she moves he feels more aroused by the second. "It's a shame though, you have to kill me for your money and you haven't even tasted the scent of a woman have you. I can already tell that you want me." She said as she comes close to him. She turns around grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips as she grinds her body against him. "What is your name, woman?" He said. He felt the urge to moan her name, he knew it wasn't what he expected from this hunt but it didn't matter, his client will just have to wait for now. "Jade the Black Panther…and you've," she quickly turns around, staring into his eyes, dark sparkling green into fiery bright red, "become my prey, black hedgehog." She kisses him softly on the lips and leads him by the hand out the club.**

As he arrived at the same club, he parks his bike. "The outskirts of Station Square, sub city Westopolis.Damn. I can't believe it all started right here. All the money I made being the grim reaper to the highest bidder, it just makes me feel so…so" A soft hand touches his shoulder. "Evil…" He whips around to see Jade standing there in the same green dress she had met him in, the same black heels, the same pure seduction fragrance that tantalized his senses. For a brief moment he wanted her again, her wanted to do the things they did before he became an agent. Before he got closer to Rouge and E-123 Omega. Before he became, officially, good. He snapped back to reality, "It won't work this time, Jade. I told you it was over and I meant it." "Oh Shadow," she reached over his shoulder and pulled him into a forced embrace, "Don't be like that baby. I just want to ask you for something, can't we talk." He couldn't deny, looking into her eyes is what killed him. He nodded and they started toward the door of the club.

"Besides, Shadow its only conversation, I have a proposition for you. One that will cure all…"

TBC

**Whoo...took me long enough right...ya I know I know I should be more puntual but I should let you guys know that the week of May 5th-8th I will be late posting cause its finals week, Whoopdie freaking doo...ugh! So I might go home to the GA early and it depends on whether or not the hook up of teh internet at the house will determine how I update during the summer...So yea hopefully thought this whole thing will be doners. K? and I will start on the new story ya dig! Well folks I should be doing homework I don't want to but its gotta be done. Love you all! Please read and review, I'm gonna go eat "Happy Brownies" WO.oT!! Poppin' Out**

-LovelyBubbles07


	9. Chapter 9

LovelyBubbles07- Man it has been a long week. But its Sunday and I feel better and look better too. So why am I not Kawaii Random today…well other than the fact that it's a gloomy day and the campus is horribly quiet, I guess you could say I'm in a sad mellow mood. Any ways enough about that. This Chapter is very near and dear to me because of the fact that I've been trying to answer the very same question when it comes to my past and future relationships. Whether it has to deal with the fact that I'm young or not seems to elude me because I really think older people say you know nothing about it because they don't want you to run out and elope or something else silly for "Love". So in this chapter, I'm going to attempt to solve the mystery…

Disclaimer: I'm not stealing Sega's shit ok! All Characters copyrighted to Sonic Team. And furthermore don't steal my shit, you can't be random like me k? All original characters copyrighted to ME!

Attempt your own damn random…Fuckers!

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 9: A Young Heart's Definition of Love and Lust**

Shadow plopped down on the plum leather seat. The club was fairly empty; not many people were interested in just listening to the pianist play old tunes. Usually there were big turnouts for new jazz artists coming to play. "Tonight is very slow," he said to her. She looked off, seemingly concentrating at something at the bar. "Well Jade how are we suppose to discuss matters if you don't speak…" Jade snapped back to reality and look and Shadow's annoyed disposition. "Oh I'm sorry babe just thinking about some things." She responded with a tremble in her voice. He knew she was up to something. Jade crossed her legs and summoned the waiter. "Two Cosmos please," she cooed. Shadow felt a vein popping from his forehead, "You know I don't drink…" "Oh hosh posh Shadow, both of them are for me silly!" She giggled at little as the waiter went to place the order. Shadow stayed firm and stared at her. "Why the hell did you want to come here, I really don't have time for this."

Jade then frowned playfully, "Oh come on babe it's not that bad. I mean WTF can't have a good time for a change? Don't be such a party pooper." "You sound just like that fake hedgehog," Shadow reply swiftly, "And don't call me 'babe', I'm not your damn 'babe'." Jade raised her hands in surrender, "Sheesh, still the serious one huh? Calm down ok I won't do it anymore." She laughed as the waiter brought her drinks. She nodded a thank you and tipped the waiter before taking her very first sip of the exquisite cocktail. "Jade," he said softly. She looked up to notice him in a more relaxed position laying back into the chair and staring at her, his eyes seemed to be full of such empathy and concern. "Why are you doing this? I thought you promised me you were going to steal any more. You promised me you were going to go on the straight and narrow. What happen."

Jade ceases to enjoy the drink. She knew that he was right, she did promise, and now she was holding the city in ransom. She quickly felt the rush of hatred and anger build within her as she responded. "You left Shadow, that's what happened." Shadow wasn't surprise by the statement she made. He knew that she still 'loved' him, however, what he didn't know is that if she was really serious. Her definition of love was completely opposite from his own. " I had to leave, Jade. I didn't want to hurt you. Don't you think it was better that way, I mean it would have been worst if I had of cheated, right?" She leaned in closer to him, staring into his ruby orbs. It was the only thing that Shadow flinched at. "Bullshit. Fucking Bullshit." He felt the icy cold dagger of her words pierce into his soul. He knew it was for the wrong reason at the time but it was for the best. He started to get very pissed at how she over looked it, what he felt and how he loved.

"You can't be serious about blaming all on me Jade. You decided you wanted to fuck everyone but me!" Jade sat back down in the chair, startled. He continued. "But yet you kept me on that fucking leash of yours, promising me and saying that you 'loved me. It was 5 years, Jade. Five fucking years! I did everything for you; I killed and stole for you, to keep you happy. But you never thought about me and what I needed. I loved you and you just lead me on to keep yourself alive!" " Is that what you think?" she yelled startling the patrons of the club. She banged her hands on the table as tears started to stream down her face. "Those other guys didn't mean anything to me, they were just for sex! I loved you and I still love you even now!"

Shadow shook his head at the sheer stupidity of the words that came from her mouth. It disgusted him. "No Jade, that's fucking bullshit! How can you associate our relationship with love? When you can't even be got damn faithful? No you've got it wrong Jade, love isn't like that." "Oh really!" Jade says standing up, the customers seeing this as a full out argument. "And how in hell would you know lover boy, hmm? You weren't even in a relationship before me. I was your fucking first, how could you know about love!?"

Shadow slammed his fist on the table out of pure frustration. " I do know it doesn't involve cheating! I know back then I just wanted to lay with you once, you would ignore me until you wanted something and that was it. Except for the day you met me here, you've never wanted to be with me. You used me, and I like a fool went along with it because I was so in love with you. At first I thought you were doing this because you didn't want me to just lust over you, but when you started fucking other guys I knew then that you didn't want me. I endure suffering for you, helped you get out of the rough side of tracks, and I gave you a home. All you did for me is lie and cheat! You know Jade sometimes…sometimes…"

Shadow clenched his teeth in anger and disgust, he wanted to hold his tongue but at the same time he wanted to let her know how much he hated her for what she did. For the longest time, Shadow hated himself for falling in love with someone so conceded and cruel. "Sometimes WHAT!" she yelled and in turn release a trigger in Shadow's mind. He pulled out his rifle and aimed it for her head. Fire was in his eyes as he said the words slowly, "Sometimes I wish I had just killed you" She stumbled backwards, the customer ran out the door as a red glow encircled Shadow's body.

She started to cry profusely, "Please Shadow don't do this," she pleaded as he started to get up and walk slowly toward her, the bouncer tried to grab Shadow gun and was instantly pistol whipped by him. He kept his gaze at her as she started to back away. She tired frantically to think of what to do, her tears didn't sway him anymore, she had to think of a way to calm him down. At that very moment, she thought back to her plan of what to tell him all along, and she smiled within herself. Tears still streaming down, she stopped moving and stood firm. As the cold metal of the rifle reached her head she moved slightly and leaned in close to his head. Shadow felt soft lips pressed against his own, his blind rage completely dispelled as his red aura faded from sight. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Jade had started to deepen the kiss moving her hands and lightly brushing his cheek holding his head as kissed him. He looked down at her, he knew it was wrong, but didn't want it to end, it was the first time she had ever kissed him. He started to embrace her, all the feelings he felt before had come back, everything he ever loved about her, how he cared, it all came back. He licked her lips asking for entry as she accepted without hesitation. For the moment nothing else mattered, in the world. They broke the kiss breathing heavily as the waiters and people outside looked on, Shadow felt his mind and awareness heighten. _"Oh shit,"_ he thought.

Jade laughed inwardly, everything was going smoothly. She quickly put on an innocent face and spoke in a soft tone. "I'm sorry, I just, I didn't know what to do," "No its fine, I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me…" He said. "Look Jade really, you need to stop this whole missile launch thing immediately, I don't want to take you in ok?" She nodded looking over to the bar slightly. She sees a flash of yellow light and looks up at Shadow as he continues. "Look in order to clear this up without any mishaps, just give me the chaos emeralds and I'll return them to G.U.N, ok? We'll meet up somewhere Friday, don't do anything stupid Jade I mean it I won't be lenient this time you'll go to jail."

"Ok, anything for you, Shadow. I'm so sorry for all that I put you through, and if anything happens, and I mean anything happens and you become single, I will always be here for you, and I promise I will treat you better, because." She looks off and smiles and then coos, " I would want to have your child." Shadow blinked at the comment, he was surprised but he knew that nothing could break him and Rouge up. He looks at Jade and smiles. "Hey Jade, you want to know what my definition of love is?" She nodded and smiled. " I think it is the understanding of another's soul. As you grow to care deeply for the person you will suffer and sacrifice for them and trust them with your well being. Knowing that they will do the same in return." "That's beautiful." She said. "Yeah, I guess when its real like what Rouge and I have, then it can be defined in such a way. Although I learned from being with you is that love is not the only thing you need to keep a relationship alive and well." "Oh," Jade pondered the fact of there things being needed. "I have to go, I will see you Friday." "Right."

As he left and the patrons started to file back inside, Jodi and Julie came from behind the bar holding a video tape. "So you guys got it, good. I'll take this one to the bitches house and rough it up you guys try to get Shadow's to his house before he gets there. LOL this is gonna be the ticket to money and happiness!" She high-fives the girls as they walk out the door. Jade got into her car and rode off toward inner city Westopolis. _"Don't worry Shadow, you'll have true love with me now. That bat doesn't stand a chance," _she thought. As Shadow raced down the highway he thought about Jade and the kiss. His lips still feeling the imprint of her own. "_It's just too little too, late now,"_ he thought. Just then, his cell rung and he answered speaking into headset, "Talk." "Hey Shadow what's going on?" Knuckles roared into the phone. "Geez do you have to be so loud man?" Shadow said slightly annoyed. "Yeah sorry about that. Hey listen, Linda told me about the whole Jade thing." "SHE WHAT!" Shadow's voice cracked at the frequency of his yell. "Well I still don't know about the supposed 'mission' you have so keep your hat on. Yeah I mentioned that I knew her and kinda ya know boing'd her 2 years ago. She asked me if I knew you were with her at the time and I said no. So she explained it to me. I wanted to call and ask you about it." Shadow went rigid to think that he was sloppy seconds to the red echidna. He quickly put the though out of her head. "Yea its true." "So you never, ya know," "Nah, she didn't want me for that. But I did get back at her secretly." Knuckles was intrigued by the comment. "Hey what did ya do? Did you pull a prank?" "Nothing of the sort," Shadow started smiling deviously, "Just since I still didn't get any experience with a woman, after we broke up, I fucked one of her best friends. The geeky one, Jodi?" Knuckles starts to laugh as he reminisces. "Oh yeah I remember her, the former stripper?" "Yup, but I had to protect myself I didn't know where she had been before me. You know I think I'm glad I didn't fuck Jade. Knowing she fucked you is reason enough to stay away." Shadow laughed and Knuckles growled a 'fuck you' to him on the phone. "Well I'll call you later Knuckles I got to see my love and tell her the case is solved." "Yeah ok tell that bat I said hi and keep you in check." Shadow laughed and bid him farewell on the phone.

Meanwhile, Rouge walks to her apartment door talking to Linda on the phone. "So are you going to go out with him?" Linda eased back into the pillows of her bed as she talked. "Might as well give it a shot, I mean he can't be all bad, he has good taste in donuts." Rouge laughed as she fumbled for her keys to open the door. When she finds them and grabs the knob, the door shakes and wobbles. _"What the Hell, what's wrong with the door?" _She thought as she pushes the door cautiously. The door falls in on its own. "Hey, Rouge what's wrong, hun?" Linda says concerned that Rouge quiets. She didn't say a word as she stepped inside and flicked the switch of the overhead light in the living room. She gasped in shock to find that broken glass and wood was all over the floor, pictures are smashed, and her TV and couch were destroyed. She looked over to the small table that was unharmed in her living room. On it was her journal and it was open, in it written in red marker in bold letters, 'STAY AWAY 4M MY MAN!'

Rouge wanted to cry, her place was ruined, but she quickly put those thoughts aside because she really didn't know if the person was still in the house. She wanted to reach for her gun but then thought it was best to just get away from the house since she obviously didn't know whom she was dealing with. As she turned to leave she noticed a tape on the floor that said 'PLAY ME' in the same red marker on the label. She grabbed the tape and walked back out towards the lower garage. She put the phone up to her ear as a screaming Linda was shouting, "A, ROUGE WTF IS GOING ON!!" "Linda," She stated calmly, "I need to stay at your place for a while. Who ever is after me, knows where I live…"

TBC

**So yup...I do believe that lust was mistaken for love yes? Talk about an eye opener. My definition, I don't know if its right or not but that is for you to decide. Got a lot of chocolate in my system, however, no bouncy off walls LovelyBubbles07 today. School is coming to an end, and so is this story. I hope you liked this installment, I'm going to go and watch Bad Girls Club, and then I will hope I see at least 3 new reviews. Poppin' Out!**

LovelyBubbles07


	10. Chapter 10

LovelyBubbles07- Man. When depression engulfs the heart you start to realize suppressed memories that hurt you the most. LovelyBubbles07 is not feeling so bubbly today Yo…or any other day this week…something is missing…Well enough about me dude, Let's talk about this chapter, heh heh to **Sliver Sheilds **ha I got you with that last chapter didn't I? Thanks to **Avid Sonic Fanatic **reviewing, you are greatly appreciated! And now onto the bloody gore madness! Just so you know that was a warning, if you got a weak stomach you might not want to read some of this, but alas some of this has to happen...

(insert maniacal laughter)

Disclaimer: Just as Brittany Spears is crazy, George W. is retarded, Myspace Freaks are nasty and LovelyBubbles07 is random. Just as all these thing prove true I don't own Sega's Characters. So yeah…

On a different note, All the OC's R Mines!

Right then, let's carry on shall we?

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 10: Relapse**

"Come on in," Linda said with much empathy. Rouge walked in slowly, ears drooping downward as she stepped inside the one bedroom apartment. It was a very quaint and small living space; cobalt blue tulips were arranged in a vase on a small square mahogany table in the middle living room. In fact all of the wooden furniture was mahogany in color and shag carpet of the color, sea foam green covered the floor. On the walls inviting color of the purest aquamarine, reminiscent of Rouge's eyes. There were doors to the left that were mahogany that lead to the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom of the house.

A small green velvet couch, the shade of the floor, was adjacent to the entertainment system, which hadevery electronic that you could imagine. Linda looked over Rouge's shoulder and saw the tape she mentioned on the phone. "Hey, I think you should get some rest ok? We will deal with that," Linda pointed to the tape and motioned her to give it to her which Rouge reluctantly did, "Tomorrow Morning, Ok?" Rouge nodded, she knew that Linda only had her best intentions at heart. "Ok, where do I sleep?"

Meanwhile, Shadow arrived at his estate on the far Upper Eastside of the city. It was a beautiful almost mansion-like 4 bedroom 3 bath, brick home. He drove up the long driveway, parking his bike near the onyx dragon fountain that was placed in the middle of the large front yard. As he opened his crimson doors to the foyer, he noticed all off the lights were off in the house. Dismissing it as a fault of the butler, he clapped his hand turning on the lights. What he saw would make any other scream in utter horror at the sight.

The beautiful white marble flooring was stained with pouring blood. He looked over slightly to the left following the source of the trial to find his servant's heard positioned on a sliver serving platter basting in a pool of blood and maggots, that were proceeding to fall from the poor victims eyes. Shadow stepped over slowly shielding his nose from the strong stench of the sight, even though it was to no avail. He was surprised he didn't smell it before he came in. He examined the head, which was accompanied by a soupspoon, blood being inside it. He touched the blood, which was still bright red. _"This just happened, she's still here?"_ he thought.

He looked on following the trail of blood up the wall and up to the ceiling. Shadow almost keeled over after seeing his Butler's body impaled on the chandelier, his genitalia cut from his body and chopped into pieces and each piece was delicately placed on each bulb of the light fixture. As the blood on the bulbs dried due to the heat, the shadows cast an eerie pink light in the shape of the drippings. Shadow threw up slightly in his mouth after seeing such a sick display. He looked back down, spitting at the floor. _"What the fuck is wrong with that bitch?!" _he thought. He then noticed a tape on the table by the front door. He walked over and picked it up, looking around cautiously. It said, "Play Me." He then proceeded to the untainted living room. He walked over to his VCR and pushed in the tape, thanking the heavens that the other workers that he hired were off today. He grabbed the remote from his glass table, clicked on the TV, and sat on the black leather couch. The tape started to play.

There was Jade, sitting in a chair with a blank gray background, she smiled deviously as she started to speak. "Hello babe, how are you?" she said cheerfully. Shadow grunted in disgust. "I know ya just probably grunted at me. Well babe I figured that I would have to do this as a sort of insurance policy," Jade flicked her braids as anger built in Shadow.

Jade giggled and continued, "Oh baby, don't be so mad, he probably stole from you anyway, LOL! Any ways, there is a method to my madness. As you know I do not share very well, and I need you in my life so I have to do what's necessary. Besides, you really think that I would just give up the chaos emeralds to you, when I got the government by the balls? No, no that just won't do…" She leaned into the camera smiling wider, "Besides I know something you did, I had to get you back some how. So here are my demands, you surrender and be my love, and I will spare your 'so called new love', ok?"

Shadow scoffed at the thought, "You won't even get to her in time" She continues, "I'll tell you a secret, I don't think you'll have a choice in the matter. I mean I know you still want me, we sealed that in a kiss. And the way things are going I don't think she'll want to be yours anymore." Shadow furrowed his brow at the comment. He paused the tape and thought. All of a sudden he realized, "The night at the club! She..She…taped us, that bitch!" He started the tape again, furious that he didn't catch it.

"I'm supposing now you've realized how I've setup this little game. Nevertheless if you don't do what I say I'll still kill her and how you act will determine if lives of the innocent here will still live, I have no problem dying if I can't have you babe." "So why don't you just die!" he yelled to the scream, he then punched into the glass table, shattering it to pieces on the marble floor. He put his head in his hands and muttered to himself, "Why can't I kill you…" Jade sits back in the chair her back arched as she yawns a little, seemingly carefree. "You got a day, babe, to find her and try to make her want ya. On Friday though, I expect you to come crawling back, its hopeless to resist. Besides, I'm like way cuter! LOL!"

The tape abruptly ends, the static sounds annoying him as he turns it off. He gets up and walks to his cell, which he dropped at the table near the front door. He dials a number and listens to the busy tone. "Hello, Emergency services, how may direct your call?" said a female voice. "Get me Knoxville," Shadow says harshly. "Hold please." Knoxville awakened from the sound of the phone on his desk. He quickly answered, "Shadow?" "Knoxville, there's been a murder, this case is more personal. I need you to mobilize the soldiers and special ops, Friday is going to be the day. Could you have the coroner's come to my house?" "Absolutely, but if you don't mind me asking, what has made this more personal, other than the info Linda gave me this shouldn't be…" "Well Knoxville, we are dealing with a serial killer psychopath, who just happens to be my ex-girlfriend." "WHAT! Why didn't you say that before!" "I didn't think she would go this far…and it will get worse if we don't act quickly."

The next morning, Linda walked into the living room stretching in her blue and white "hot Stuff" pajamas. "Good Morning Star Shine, the Earth says Hello!" she said giggling at the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference. She looked over to Rouge who was sitting up on the couch staring blankly into space. Linda's sliver eyes looked at Rouge with worry, but then brighten as she quickly ran over and jumped on her. "HEY BIG SISTA! Come on buck up!" Rouge turned and smiled weakly to Linda, "Let's watch this now." Linda looked to see Rouge hold the tape.

The TV flashed, showing the dark Jazz club. "Hey? Isn't that near Station square?" Linda questioned. Rouge just stared and didn't respond. The camera seemed to go in and out of focus and blurred until it stopped at the front door and quickly focused on a glowing Shadow and Jade. Linda smiled a little, _"Good that lil bitch is getting arrested…" _Rouge looks at the girl who was crying, "Hey that's that girl from the BMG?" They continue to look on. Jade then kisses Shadow. Rouge gasped in shock and disbelief. Shadow starts to calm down and Rouge's anger builds as she sees him enjoying the kiss. Linda curses under her breath, _"I knew I should have went with him… Now I have to tell her the truth" _

She puts her hand on Rouge's shoulder and Rouge quickly brushes it aside. The tape stops and the sound of static resonates in the air. "You need to get ready for your date, Linda. I need to go, I have to think." As Rouge stood Linda tries to stop her, "But don't you want to talk about it? I mean I need to tell you," "NO! I just need to be alone right now." Rouge walked out the apartment, leaving Linda furious. "Got damn it Shadow, what da fuck you was thinkin'?" Rouge took flight and flew to a museum. She sat on the ledge of building, staring at the people walking past. She notices the signs of the showing of a newly found amethyst. She smiles, she knew that it would make her feel a little better.

Later on that evening, Linda and Ed met at a newly opened Chinese restaurant in downtown. As they waited on their orders, they struck up a conversation. "Thank you for taking me out tonight, Ed." "Heh, I'm just glad that you came, I would do anything to see you smile." They both blushed and Linda moved her hand to touch his. Ed smiled and realized that he wanted to ask her something. "Oh yeah! Where was Rouge today? She didn't come in for work." Linda sighed. "I'll fill you in."

As they finished the last few bites of the meal, Linda told him all about what has occurred. "Oh wow," Ed sat back in his chair, tapping his foot, "No wonder the G.U.N soldiers were mobilized today? You think this Jade person will be trying to attack Rouge?" Linda sighed, " I wouldn't be surprised, but really I just think Jade wants Shadow and now that Rouge is hurt, it would be easy to break them up. However what I don't get is, How come Shadow doesn't just kill her, why is she so persuasive to him?" "Yeah," Ed leaned in, "That is a good question. He's the Ultimate Life form, what would make him stay with a person like that, or any other person for that long? He isn't dedicated to anyone else like that except Maria."

All of a sudden a loud ear-piercing explosion came from the front doors of the restaurant, knocking the couple onto the floor. Jade rushed in as the inhabitants of the restaurant ran screaming passed and around her. She pulled out one of her katana blades from the holster on her back. She pulled Ed by his hair and slapped him with the sword. "LOOK INTO MY EYES! Where is darling Rouge?" Ed looked up and his eyes widened at her. "Your so beautiful, but I don't know…" Linda moved slightly, her left leg was bleeding and ankle was twisted slightly. She looked up slightly just to see Jade pulling the wounded pig up to her face, she spat in it.

"Stupid pig," Jade immediately sliced Ed's head off and threw the head to the side as the body limply dropped spewing blood all over the already maroon floor. Jade ran her finger along her blade, pushing the blood off with her finger, smiling evilly. She then walked up to the injured Linda. "Ah, so Miss Linda, the one that spied on me. Don't be shocked that I know. We pretty much kept tabs on G.U.N. since I had my lil Crush on Shadow. LOL you look so helpless, what do ya want a cookie?"

Jade laughed hysterically as Linda gathered the energy to say something. "Where are your other goons, where's the rest of the BMG?" "I killed them, right after they refused to deliver the tape to Shadow's. My, my good help is hard to find, isn't?" "But I thought they were your friends?" Linda protested. "Ha ha, you really thought that? I was just using the poor fools, besides, Jodi needed to die after fucking Shadow, and they always kept trying to undermine me. Any ways enough with the 20 questions. Where is Rouge?" "I don't know guess you have to kill me." "No, I like you Linda I shall spare you. You shall serve as a reminder." Jade grinned as she started to leave. "Stupid Emo Whore!" Linda mumbled. "Same to you Jack ass!" Jade says. Linda grunted as she pulled herself up. _"I guess she didn't notice the tracker I put on her."_

Rouge dropped down from the ceiling, quickly avoiding the laser triggers as she rushed toward the prize. She quickly knocked out the two guards and rushed to the glass. She started to cut into the display case in a full circle, tapping it in to fall inside. She reached for the sparkling jewel. _"Heh, five years and I still got it. I don't need love, jewels will never lie to me." _She started to fly up towards her exit when she heard his voice. "15 minutes, a new record." She swiveled around to see him walk out the darkness the ruby and onyx fur glistening in the moonlight. "What are you doing, My fallen angel?"

Rouge's platinum blonde hair and tan skin sparkled in the moonlight as she floated, her dark wings spread wide and ready to make a quick escape. However in the moment she couldn't move, the rock in her hand was meaningless to her now, it was her love, but he hurt her. "Let me talk to you…" "No" she said softly. "Please Rouge it's…"

"NO!" she cuts him off, feeling the pain of her heart sting through body, "Stop lying to me! You never loved me…" "NO! I do love you! Only you!" Shadow pleaded to her, he did not want to lose the only thing that made him smile. He had before he didn't want it to happen again. "I can't deal with this now, Please just leave me alone!" She quickly flew away before he could protest. Tears filled her eyes as she let go of the stone.

"She dropped the amethyst...Damn you, Jade. You've taken everything away from me…"

TBC

**So its 4:12 am I've been listening to My Chemical Romance and Flyleaf all night as well Evanescence. I should have watch some Saw movies to get ideas. Damn ya'll Ed is dead ya'll. Jade has a little secret don't ya think? Hmm, how to regain Rouge's heart in a day? Shadow doesn't know, I don't know, the world is gonna fuckin' end! Oh yeah and on the note of fucking, as much as I would love for my fan character to yiff Shadow, I have to admit it seems too weird for me and people do that all the time, yeah. Shadow is smexy but only in mobian terms, just too weird if I did that. OMG I don't know what's going to happen next...keep voting at my poll on my profile, so far peeps want me to do a Knux and Tikal one-shot. Rock the vote, or wateva... yeah! Now I shall go attack a Random Chocolate Fountain...heh heh I'm such a fat ass! Poppin' Out! **

-LovelyBubbles07


	11. Chapter 11

LovelyBubbles07- Well folks its May 5th Monday morning in the US, Eastern Time 10:10 AM. Well folks its been a long weekend leading into a long week with finals, as I enjoy my last day of not non-stop studying, I wanted to go on and start this chapter, b4 I have to relearn everything I learned in Physical Geology. (Yeah, I suck that bad in rock class) While others will be cake, most will be hell. Yes sir, so I thought I should give you this now and if I need to relief myself of tension I'll cock out a one-shot for ya too. Thank you to reviewers, **Silver Sheilds**, **Kitsune Disciple, Bubbles-the-Chinchilla, and Avid Sonic Fanatic **for reviewing Ch.10. Also to props to **MoNk3yBuSiN3sS** for adding my story to his/her alerts list! Gots to give them their props dude! One of my special friends help me name this chapter, so big ups to him. Another friend helped me name chapter 9 so ups to him too! Happy Cinco De Mayo Every Body!! WO.ot!

Ok Enough of that, I'm hyped up on Root Beer and Snack Mix let's ROCK!!

Disclaimer: I don't do drugs and I don't drink…I also don't own Sega's Characters.

I eat chocolate and I'm very Hyper, plus I have big breasts….I also own all my Original characters. Now, just like Britney Spears you have a Piece of Me, Do you want it?

And Now Onward Bitches!

**-Flight Of Passion-**

**Chapter 11: Last Chance for Broken Hearts **

Linda crawls up to her knees, wincing at the pain of her bleeding leg. She starts to sob quietly as she looks at the decapitated body of Ed. It seemed too much for her to bear. She witnessed the death of a friend, no a death of her future love. Her tears ran down her cheeks as she called G.U.N. to help her. As she hung up the cell, she scooted back against the wall and shivered the painful display still in her mind. She felt so helpless, but then something came to her mind. She remembers when Jade told him to stare into her eyes, "_What was that about? Why would she ask him to do something like that, and why didn't he reach for his gun when he saw her?" _ As the corners came to take the body away, the emergency team rushed Linda to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Rouge sees the flashing lights down on the streets and immediately gets a call from Knoxville. "Hey, what's going on there are forces downtown. Do you need my assistance?" Rouge said thoroughly concerned. "Rouge," Knoxville sighs, "There have been two murders tonight. Linda is injured and Edward, Edward is dead." Rouge's eyes widen in shock. "No, no, not Ed! This can't be happening!" "I know Rouge but now is not the time to mourn we need to be on our toes for tomorrow, Shadow believes that the suspect will act then." "Yeah he would know," Rouge spat. "Rouge please now is not the time to be coy for whatever reason you may have. I need you to go and see Linda and find out if she has any useful info on where the killer could have gone or will be doing. Report as quickly as you can, we are on level 5 lockdown at the building so make sure you get your clearance in the back entrance." "Yes sir," she said and turned to fly towards the city hospital.

Rouge burst through the wooden door of the hospital room and rushed to her friend's side. Linda looked over lazily and smiles. "Girl I'm alright, I'm like so dope up on meds right now…hee hee.." "What happened, who attacked you? Are you sure you're ok?" "Rouge, relax. I'm good," Linda says, reassuring Rouge and grabbing her hand, "Hun, its just my leg, I just told them to give me as many pain-killas as possible. Nothing but a flesh wound really, I just didn't want to feel tha pain, ya dig…now I'm like high." Linda started to look at her hands, she started to wave them slowly. Rouge sighed with relief but then cocked her eyebrow at her as Linda continued to wave her hands in the air, staring at them intently. "Um, Linda, Linda…what the hell?" "Duuuuude, my hands are so, so significant. Man, I really like my hands, they're fucking awesome!" Rouge snaps her fingers in Linda's face, "A, snap out of it! Tell me, who killed Ed and hurt you?"

Linda's smile faded as she thinks about Ed, "I didn't even get a chance to tell him, Rouge." She starts to cry as Rouge pulls her best friend into a warm embrace. "Don't worry I'll get revenge for you, ok?" Linda nodded and then spoke with a hushed tone, "I planted a tracking device on her," She slipped a mini GPS tracker from her hospital robes and handed it to Rouge, "Jade did this, she's looking for you. Lay low please Rouge, I may be a lil tipsy right now, but I know you shouldn't rush into battle right now. Besides there is something I need to explain." Rouge nodded and stared at her intently as Linda began to explain everything between Jade and Shadow. Rouge started to understand more about what happen between them and her hatred soften slightly hearing all the pain he had to endure with the infidel.

"I think that she has something up her sleeve, Rouge." Linda said as she finished the tale. "What do you mean?" Rouge looked up at Linda's face, which showed a puzzled expression that was not normal for her. "When she came in and asked where you were to Ed she said, well screamed rather, 'look into my eyes'. After that Ed kinda went goofy and said that she was beautiful and he didn't know. Do ya think that's just a coincidence?" Rouge sat back in the chair and tapped her nails on the steel railing on the bed.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I bet forensics can find out, what's going on," she said confidently and noticed Linda yawning slightly, "Hey you get some rest I'm going to get back with Knoxville and check with him about it ok?" "Ok, can you tell the nurse to give me some more drugs I feel the pain coming back…stuff wears off too easily." Linda wriggled in the sheets a little as Rouge smiled at her kid-like disposition. "Ok good night I'll see you later ok?" Rouge says but realizes its in vain as she sees Linda's eyes closing due to drowsiness. Rouge smiles as she exits and flies towards the G.U.N building. She arrives and bursts through the office doors of the forensic lab.

Standing next to a steel table with a white lab coat and brown slacks is a golden furred Kitsune. He had the head of Edward on the table, cleaned of blood and pale, he was about to make an incision when he heard the door and he found himself looking into the aquamarine eyes of Rouge. "Tails, I need you to help me test something." Tails shuffled in his trademark shoes, pulling down his square-shaped glasses and cocking an eyebrow at Rouge. He has grown up quite considerably, still in the stages of puberty but nonetheless as clever as he was before he had grown in age, and in height. "Sure, what do you need," he said simply as he continued to work on the specimen. "Please, can you find out what Edward was thinking before he died?" Tails looked at her like she was completely nuts. He spoke with feverish annoyance, "That's impossible, preposterous, and possibly downright stupid," Rouge lowered her ears, defeated, "But…Its do-able."

Rouge smirked, "You just like to fuck with my mind don't you." Tails giggled, "Heh, heh, yeah…OW!" Rouge hit him hard on the forehead leaving a pretty nasty bump on the adolescent's head. "DON'T FORGET WHO'S THE ADULT HERE!" "Ok sorry I'll get right on it," he said as he went to go and find some tools. Rouge left the room smirking as she walked to her office but as she opened the door, the smile turned south. She remembered him as soon as she walked into the door, she could smell the scent of his cologne, she touched the places that he touched and sat in the chair he always sat in when he wanted to talk. All she wanted to feel is his arms around her, holding her close and making her feel like she would never be alone. She wanted to forget about it. _"Maybe if I stole…No. I just don't want to run into him like that again…God I love him so much, why did he have to go and kiss her?"_ She called Knoxville and told him everything.

As she sat there, she turned on her computer and started to play some music to past the time, while Tails gathered information. She wondered as her playlist loaded if Sonic knew about the emeralds being stolen and how come Jade got them so fast. _"It all just seems so incomplete…" _She scrolled down to Flyleaf and started to play "All Around Me". As it played the words seem to give a different meaning to her.

**My hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

She remembers how much she loved him. How much she wanted and needed him for so long.

**This fire rising through my being**

** Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

Rouge starts to cry as she remembers the day she obtained the happiness she wished for and wrote. She felt so fulfilled, complete, she felt and knew…

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

She kept crying, letting her emotions out into the darkness of the early hours of dawn. The clouds seemed to build, blocking out the vision of the morning sun. It starts to rain.

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

She knew that she didn't want to lose his love. Meanwhile, Shadow was sitting on top of a ledge, smoking a cigarette, his I-Pod playing the song, looking out into the clouds as the rain started to pour down.

**My hands float up above me**

**And you whisper you love me**

**And I begin to fade**

**Into our secret place**

He flicks the cigarette, off into air. He wonders were she is, feeling helpless as he hears her sweet voice in his memories, saying that she would always stand by his side.

**The music makes me sway**

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

**I am alone and they are too with you**

Remembering when he didn't know who or what he was, she made him feel like he was…

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

He felt like no one in the world could cure his sadness, the anger from not being able to conquer Jade, he looks up into the rain, pouring and soaking his sable and crimson fur.

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

**And so I cry**

Bittersweet tears run down his cheeks as he looks down, knowing he had to go with Jade if he wanted his love to stay alive.

**The light is white**

She stares at the window as the rain pounds into it. She wonders if there is any way for it to be better. But then she notices…

**And I see you**

Rouge sees Shadow in the rain, the building he is sitting on is opposite to the office. He looks up and in shock to see her. She reaches her hand out towards him, he sees her tears…

"_Rouge you made me feel…" _**I'm alive**

She mouths to him,_" I still Love you…" _**I'm alive**

He reaches toward her, "_I Love you, Rouge!" _**I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

He starts to run down the building, Rouge runs down the stairs…

**Take my hand**

**I give it to you**

**Now you own me**

**All I am**

**You said you would never leave me**

**I believe you**

**I believe**

He runs to the revolving doors, Rouge enters the lobby and runs to the doors.

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

He pulls at it, locked. "I'm so sorry Rouge!" he yells to her. "It's Okay I know what happened. I'm going get Knoxville to unlock the doors ok?" She puts her hands on the door as he does the same. She turns to go upstairs, but screams in shock. Jade grabs her and turns her around, holding the Katana blade to her neck. "I found you bitch…"

Shadow immediately starts banging his fist on the doors. He starts to shoot at it, and the bullets ricochet off the doors. "Damnit, bullet proof glass." Jade starts to smile menacingly. "So, Shadow, you don't want to give me money and you try to get back with her. Well I guess she's gonna die, but not before I blow up a couple of cities first! Using your precious chaos emeralds!" She starts to laugh obnoxiously as she drags Rouge with her to the elevator. He looks on and starts to cry out to her, "WAIT!" As the doors close, Rouge reaches for him. Shadow tries to think frantically about what to do.

Then, a small smile comes to his face, his head bowed in the rain. "Tails." The Kitsune starts to walk towards him. "I have a theory as to what's going on, we can save her, but we need a plan." "Yea, and I have one. Heh, I lost it over Rouge being in danger I almost forgot. My trump card…"

TBC

**I hope you guys listen to that song while reading that part. I just thought it fit. Anywho, and of course its not my song copyright to Flyleaf, I know its more of a Christian kinda song, but I figured it has different meanings to it too. Yeah, I got a four way tie on my poll, Lord, you guys aren't really going to make me write 4 different stories are ya? Vote now Like I did today(1st time voter!) I know I started on the 5th of May and now the chapter is done, yeah I'ma lazy ass. Plus finals were a killa foreal. Only two more to go, that includes my finals too. Whee!! Sonic Bastardized 5 is coming soon, I'm like so happy I drooled while watching the teaser! Well I'm going to find out if someone could give me money to go see, Iron Man...WO.ot! Poppin Out!**

-LovelyBubbles07


	12. Chapter 12

LovelyBubbles07- Well Folks I would like to say so sorry, even though I warned about not being on the Internet for a while I didn't think it would be this long. So I decided as a way to make it up to you lovely people, I would give ya two chapters in the same week. Since I have so much free time without my precioussssss, I figure it would be a good time to clear my head. Well I'm back peeps, no need to worry, k? This is gonna be interesting….

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF SEGA'S CHARACTERS!! THAT IS MY CONFESSION AND I'M STICKING TO IT!! AS FOR MY OWN CHARACTERS, I plead the 5th. Just kidding, I really own them….Jade, what are you doing with that sword? Wait…WAIT!!

And so LovelyBubbles07 Died on Tuesday, May 13, 2008, and went to Heaven

Onward with the story Bitches!

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 12: Deceptive Realizations**

Shadow burst through his front door, he had no time to waste. As they rode to his house Tails informed him that it would take six hours for a normal hacker to decode the G.U.N main weapons system. However, Shadow knowing Jade's hacking and computer skills from the years knew that she would crack the system in four hours. It was a pain to rush, but he left something he needed in his bedroom. As he climbed the stairs running through the house, it seemed as if he was at a frantic pace, but he was calm as a docile lake reflecting the skies above.

This demeanor was not uncommon for Shadow, he rarely panics in tight situations. Although on the surface his limitless confidence shown, inside his mind, he was calculating and somewhat bewildered at the situation. Tails could see this as he watched Shadow race down the stairs, his rifle and two 45's. Shadow threw the handgun in his left hand to Tails. He catches it and throws a quizzical look to Shadow. Shadow walked out the house focusing on the task ahead, "Your coming with me...You have to have some kind of protection…" His crimson eyes flashed as a devious smirk curled the ends of his mouth. _"He acts like this is some sick twisted game?" _Tails thought.

Meanwhile, Jade dragged Rouge by her ears, the pain subduing her. Usually with her training, Rouge could break out of this situation, but the pain from her sensitive ears overcame her will. The smooth tile floor of the room burned against her delicate skin. Burns and red flesh decorated the tan bat's back. Rouge wanted to kill her as Jade slapped her as she tried to resist. "What's the matter Bitch, are you afraid, LOL!" Rouge shook her head violently from the panther's grip and spat in her face. "Oh yeah very polite, why in the hell Shadow wanted a scrub like you I will never understand, oh well…doesn't matter now," Jade threw Rouge against the door of the main computer room, the impact causing a dent in the steel door and blood staining her pure white hair.

Jade then proceeded to chuckle as she started to hack into the code system. She grabbed her by the ears again and threw her inside as the doors open. Feeling helpless, Rouge yelps in pain as she tries to push herself off the floor. Before she can move an inch, she feels the claws of her kidnapper in her hair, pulling her up to look at her face, green eyes shinning in the florescent lighting. "He will come here to save you, but the thing is, he cares about your stupid ass so much he'll crawl back to me begging," she says smugly before slamming her head into the floor. She picks her up again, jerking her head for attention as the blood obstructs Rouge's vision, "I could chop you into sushi right now and bathe in your blood, but god damn it…I do need you, don't I? Heh, heh, heh." Jade looks off to the computer as Rouge coughs up blood from her broken nose. "Well I better get started so I can get my money and my man…but first…" Jade raises her blade and uses the tip end to lift up the white and bronze bat's chin. "Tell me the passcode, and I won't have to sever your arms and legs…OK?" she said in the sweetest tone.

Rouge looks up at her with a smug grin. "Fine, go on and kill me. I don't care. My duty is to protect this city and its people. I will never break that promise. Besides, if you wanted to you could kill me right now, but you won't… BECAUSE YOU KNOW SHADOW WILL FUCK YOU UP!" Jade looked at her with a confused face, _"What the hell why is this bitch so damn confident, heh, let me take her down a few pegs…"_ Jade punches Rouge, sending blood spattering to the floor. Rouge held her head for a minute as she slowly rises up to look into Jade's eyes. Jade starts to giggle as she sees the blood running from her mouth, "Ha! You two-dollar whore, what the hell would you know? My prey can never kill me! STFU!" Jade then reaches for her backpack.

She fumbles around while holding Rouge at sword point until she find a pair of sliver handcuffs laced with green fur. "Well I was saving this for my babe but I suppose it will do to keep you in line. I suppose I should warn you, one false move in these handcuffs, and the blades will cut into your wrists. Then we can say your death was a, how you say, kinky suicide? Heh, heh, now that is fucking hilarious! You can bleed to death while I blow the world to bits!" After she fastens the handcuffs on her arms and pulls out a second pair for her ankles, Rouge decides to pry for information. "Jade, what do you mean prey and why didn't Ed shoot you when he saw you?"

"Oh that's right, I guess your intelligence didn't figure it out. Well since your going to die anyway, either by my sword or those cuffs. Yea I'll let you in on the secret." Rouge looked at her in surprise and worry. "Yup, I can hypnotize the male mind. Ever since I dabbled in finding the chaos emeralds, ten years ago," Jade walks over to the computer and pulled up the main frame to type in pass codes. " I just so happened to find one. It was the green chaos emerald, very beautiful. Once I touched it, the energy just surged through me, and made my eyes the beautiful green you see today. Of course that isn't the only power I have from the emeralds, but it is the most useful. I always wanted to be able to have the perfect male who will love me unconditionally, and with this power, I can condition the little bastard. And it worked for five years, I just didn't consider that emotions would fuck up the control."

Jade flipped her braids to her back, her breasts lightly pressing against Rouge shoulder as she leaned in close to her neck, her hot breath sending chills down Rouge's spine. "It's a pity, I can't control women though. I could have just looked into your eyes and told you to back off my man and none of this would have happened. You know, even when you're beat up and bruised, your sexy." Rouge whipped her head around to look at Jade who smiled deviously and cupped her hand over her bruised cheeks. "I can see why he would want to lay with you, you must be a hot piece of ass in bed, huh? Bitch." Jade then kisses Rouge's lips softly. Rouge struggles but is painfully reminded of the handcuffs. "Ah, you really shouldn't, don't want my bargaining chip dying right now! Besides, I think its only right I give you your last sexual experience before you go straight to hell for fucking with my man!" Rouge looked up helplessly. _"She's fucking mad! What am I gonna do?"_

Meanwhile, Shadow raced down the highway with Tails following in the X Tornado III. "You got a plan to get in Tails?" he yelled up to him as focused on the oncoming traffic in front of him, he quickly dove and ducked through the cars and 18-wheeler trucks on his cycle, shocking drivers as he zoomed past. Tails shook his head as his pure disregard for safety regulations. "Yeah, we have to break into the ventilation system, it's the only way to avoid the lockdown alarms and give surprise to your so-called Ex."

Shadow chuckled at the comment, "Hey, just out of curiosity, how did your get pass her. I mean you must have known she was killing everyone in the entire building?" Tails, who had looked up and cautious avoided a few random helicopters, responded with a weary tone, "Heh, yeah while the whole thing happened I was outside of the facility with Knoxville. I was doing some tests on Ed's head. I found something very interesting, it seems his last thoughts were about your ex. Its seems that the guy was hypnotized, the image of green eyes kept showing up, he couldn't get his mind off of them I guess. It makes since too, Rouge told me about the encounter before he died." Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "And what happened?" "She told him to look into her eyes before asking were Rouge was. Its hypnotism!" Shadow's eyes widened at the thought, "So…that's why…okay we have to hurry!"

As they hurried towards the building the rain poured down hard. Sheets of white rain drenched the roads and buildings. Shadow drifted around the bends of the curving roadways. He grips the throttle hard as his anger within him builds and gets stronger. He realizes why he went through it for this long. As he turns the final corner, screeching to a stop in the back entrance of the building, he looks up in the clouds and the raining sky. The rain runs down his helmet and black jumpsuit, his trailing long over coat shining with the reflection of water. He walks to the building's vent, Tails landing his plane by his cycle. The building shielding him from the rain, he takes off the helmet and throws down the coat revealing his muscled arms and his countless weapons, the rifle on his back.

His black laced combat boots shone from the rain; he looked over to Tails, who handed him a contact case and some plastic casing. "I was working on this. Never thought I would use it but you need it. Here's the plan, these contacts will help you to negate any attempts of hypnotism and this," Tails opens up the case and pulls out a rubbery substance, "Fake lips, just in case. Just a theory, but I think she uses pheromones through her body as an extra boost to hypnotism." Shadow applied the items and stared off into the air, his head focused on the task at hand.

"Tails, Its time we go into the fray…"

TBC

**Whoo, I'm glad that I'm done! I'm fucking tired but Chapter 13 aint gonna write itself! So yeah I'm gonna get it started and yall gonna read and review and I'm going to eat my Oh NOM NOM's and fucking chill and watch bleach and Talk to My Best Friend and Fucking find out how to get Silver Sheilds in the action. And look at the poll on the profile because ShadAmy couple is in the lead!! You no likey, you go and votety! Oh and sorry that its so short, Chapter 13 is going to be a real dosey...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

LovelyBubbles07- Well I'm like uber late but here it is. I decided after much thought and consultation from my friends the perfect way to introduce these two Original Characters, created by **Silver Sheilds**. I figure I would give him two requests in the same chapter because I can do that…I don't know if it will make that much sense but I will be able to make these characters essential in the plot now and in the next story. You guys have to really bare with me on this one…It was hard to come up with a good idea ya know.** Silver Sheilds **I hope this is to your liking as well as the rest of my readers. On the Meanwhile Special shout outs to **Kitsune Disciple, Avid sonic fanatic,** **tehcatlikepie, and** **Hayabusa972** for reviewing and adding my story to their alerts/favorites list. And of course special recognition to my friends in A-town who read the story, I lovers you guys!

Disclaimer: I shall dry hump anyone who claims that I claim that Sega's Characters are mine! I MEAN IT! I'll hump you like a dog in heat I tells ya!

Ya scared now fools…? Anyway the OC's Jade, the deceased Ed, Linda, and Knoxville are mine!

**Silver Sheilds **Characters, Dexter and Lauren, are his Damnit! So don't fucking bug me about me claming his stuff! Or Jade shall come to your house and murder you in your sleep, of course it will be much worse if your are a girl….

Its too evil to LOL…So yeah on with the story

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 13: Extra Help**

Chocolate brown fur glistened in the dim light of the dark room. Her golden eyes glowing with lust and need intertwined. Her slender ungloved hands caressed his platinum blonde and red streaked hair as he kissed and suckled on her neck. She writhed and moaned, her back arching from pleasure. They just got in, not bothering to turn on the lights in the one bedroom loft on near the outskirts of the city. He roughly pulled up left thigh, spreading her legs wider as he placed himself on top of her.

The hard wooden floor proved to be more than just uncomfortable. She gently lifts up his head, her moans stopping for a moment, she looks into his sapphire eyes as if to communicate to him. He nods and lifts up for a moment. She sits up and he takes her into his arms bridal style and walks towards the bedroom. Before he makes it to the door though, she stops him and points towards the kitchen table. Chuckling at her kinky smile, he carries her to the black marble table and sits her on her bottom, lightly brushing against the bottom of her skirt.

Feeling the heat and moisture from her core drove him crazy. He felt himself stiffen more as she slowly proceeded to pull her caramel brown mock turtleneck over her head, her full and luscious sienna brown hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. Her soft, sultry scent was mind boggling, he immediately captured her lips in a passionate kiss, licking her lips for entry into her mouth, which she quickly accepted. Their tongues fought for control as he felt her hands entering his charcoal gray sweater, pulling it over his head quickly. Her small button nose twitched a little as he planted small kisses down to her bra, ripping it off and licking her ample left breast as he massaged the other.

Her hands traveled down to his tan cargo pants, his sandy brown fur smooth against her hands, she reaches his throbbing manhood, full, erect and thick. Her small coos flowed through his ears, her sweet scent amplified as he switched to her right breast.

Her back arching, she tried to concentrate on taking off his pants; it was proving to be a more vexing task than she first thought. He drove her to her breaking point as he kissed down further to her midsection. Her core storming into a hurricane as he came closer. He started to pull up her skirt, kissing the most delicate of skin on her inner thighs. She looked down eyes half closed as he pulls off her soaked panties and start to taste her. Drops of dew entered into his mouth, he tasted her exotic flavors, his tongue lapping her up like ice cream. As he enjoyed her, he puts a finger inside her, fumbling as he licks inside. He suckled and nibbled on her clit, her coos turning into moans and pleasurable gasps.

She couldn't reach his member, wanting to take the desirable organ into her. She brought his head up once again and slid off the table, changing the position. She unbuttoned the pants took them off forcefully, she wanted him right then, but she figured she should give him the same feeling. He watched with surprise and passion as he started to endure the sweet torture of his love. She licked on all sides, watching him as he tossed head back and looked down at her with strong but loving eyes. She pushed his enormous length into the confines of her mouth, her cheeks rubbing against his skin, the saliva running down onto the floor.

She was messy and he liked it. As she continued to force him down her throat, he puts his ungloved hand on her head, grabbing her head gently as she bobbles, picking up speed. Her teeth slightly scratches his skin, but the pleasure overwhelms him, making him ignore the pain. "Lauren, I want you right now…", he says softly as he lifts up her head. She smiles as she stands and he turns her toward the table. He holds her body tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her slender frame. She turns her head to kiss him from behind. As their tongues meet and twirl, he slowly enters into her. She gasps into the kiss as he smiles. "Oh, Dexter…that feels so good…I…ooh," Lauren's words trail off as he starts to pound into her slowly.

Dexter kisses her neck, breathing heavily into her ear; "I love you, my angel." He starts to pound into her with a quicker pace, he feels her flowing in waves, her insides getting tighter by the second onto him. Her soft moans become loud as he takes control, the pure animal instinct taking over. Lauren's face scrunches up in pure euphoric delight as he continues his steady rising rhythm, she rocks with him never wanting him end. He pulls up her leg and wraps it around the left side of his waist, her fluffy tail wrapping around the right. He bends her down a little over the table and she braces herself against it for leverage as he starts to pound faster and harder. Dexter rubs her back and she grabs his hand, "Dexter, I'm coming! Come with me!"

As soon as she grabbed his hand tightly, she releases the pressure building in her body. Dexter feels his rush of seed and blasts into her, the warm sensation filling her. Exhaustion overcomes the two cross foxes, Dexter slowly pulls out, his juices spilling out of her as he did. Lauren turns around to him and kisses him. He holds her and plays with her beautiful brown locks. "That, was amazing," he said as he let her go reluctantly to gather her clothes. "I feel so exhausted, good thing we don't have to come into work at G.U.N. today." Lauren says as she walks to the bedroom. Dexter followed behind. "You said it. I'm surprised though, what was with the whole mobilization of soldiers anyway?" "Well from what I heard from the others yesterday, the case Shadow and Rouge were working on was getting serious, I think it had something to do with the chaos emeralds."

Dexter opens the door to the white walls of their bedroom, a king-size bed with black furniture. He stretches out on the red cotton sheets and stares out into the air, his face etched with confusion. Lauren walks over with a sway, lying down gently beside him. She studies his facial expression, feeling a tinge of worry. "What's on your mind?" she asks. He sits up and looks at her as he questions the situation, "Why isn't Sonic helping then? From what I know, anything with the chaos emeralds has to do with him in some way, even if Eggman is out of the picture."

Lauren sat up with her elbows, nodding her head at the realization, "Yeah your right! Why wouldn't he be in this?" Just then Lauren heard her cell ringing. "Hello? Oh, what's going on Linda?" Linda fumbled with the phone, untangling the cords from the IV that was in her arm. "Yo, I need you guys to help right quick. I haven't heard from Rouge since yesterday, could you guys please go to the G.U.N building and check it out for me?" "Yeah of course, but can I ask you something? Why didn't you call Sonic? I mean do you know where he is?" Linda sighed as she responded, "I tried but wasn't no answer, either he is on a different adventure or something else. I don't know, dude." Lauren's brows furrowed at the answer. _"Something's definitely not right…" _

"Look I should tell you about what happened, after that head down to the building ok? Call Knoxville too so you can find out more ok?" Linda said and took a deep breath. _"I hope that I'm not too late." _Knoxville drove down the highway as fast as he could towards Station Square. _"The G.U.N. division there will help us with this. Damnit Rouge just hold on a little longer, I hope that Tails got to Shadow in time. If we can get to that woman before she cracks into the system, we may have a chance. I just can't believe she got through security so easily. I will pray for the fallen soldiers, I wish it didn't have to go this far." _Knoxville heard his cell ringing abruptly. "Yes, William Knoxville…"

Shadow started to climb into the vent when he heard a familiar voice. "There he goes rushing in, guns blazing, without thinking. You know your really need to plan about what your doing before rushing into death." Shadow's crimson eyes flashed in surprise as he grunts at the comment. " Well you should know by now that planning not my style, that's what you're for, Dexter." "Oh Please boys," Lauren casually exits the black Hummer H2, "Enough with the ego trip. You both know Tails and I are the brains and you two are the blind-led muscle." Tails chuckles as he low fives Lauren. She winks at Shadow and Dexter nods to him. "Okay, looks like we got a squad here. Let's take back this building…"

Meanwhile, Rouge looked into her green eyes with hatred and fear. Jade had proceeded to take her clothes off with one slash her sword. As the ribbons of fabric fell from her body, Rouge shivered in fear. "Oh wow your breasts are so full and nice. LOL you make me remember why I preferred women to men when I went on my little adventures. Shadow thought I was fucking guys only, but I loved a piece of tender ass too."

Jade started to suck her face, forcing her tongue into Rouge's mouth. Rouge bit down quickly on Jade's shutting her from the confines of her mouth. Jade quickly grabs her neck and forces her down smiling as she raises up a little. "LOL, oh babe I love that you're so feisty! I wish you would just enjoy it. After all, I'll be your last." Rouge gasps for air as Jade tightens her grip. All of a sudden she hears a beeping coming from the main computer. She lets go of Rouge and prances over to the computer.

"Oh my, oh my looks like I've gotten into the second mainframe! Thank goodness Jodi made the decoder for me before she met her untimely end, but this is taking so very long to load, I might as well use it now." Jade then grabs a small black device about the size of a graphing calculator and plugs the cord into the CPU. All of a sudden on the large screen of the computer, white numbers flash and start counting down quickly. "Ah, only two left, won't be long now! How about we get back to where we started, hmm? OMG what am I saying, like you have a choice. LOL!" Rouge struggled a little but felt pain as the cuffs' blade sank deeper into her skin, slightly piercing deeper into her delicate flesh.

"_Damnit! If I move too much I'll bleed to death and it will be no hope! Shadow please… Save me!!"_

TBC

**So yeah I did it! Yatta! I hope that its good, because I know that you guys will tell me if its bad...be gentle please. Man I hope I get 3 more reviews cause that would be totally awesome! And the tie on the poll is still there, break the tie before May 30th! Or I will do four couples at the same time, and that means longer wait for chapters! Hey..Sex and the City comes out May 30th...Wo.OT! Now off to finish Rouge Galaxy(must beat this damn game!) and eat more food and Yahh Bitch Yahh!! Poppin' Out!**

-LovelyBubbles07


	14. Chapter 14

LovelyBubbbles07- Okay first note of business people, if you want to learn more about Dexter and Lauren's origin and story, then you should check our **Silver Sheilds**' "A New Family". Trust me it's a great story! Well ok let's do it like this…I will treat it like the last level on the Shadow the Hedgehog game…

_**Angry Fangirl: OMG THAT GAME SUCKED HARD!!**_

Yes I know, but I guess I feel nostalgic since I'm playing it now cuz I'm bored and I can't beat Rouge Galaxy…

_**Angry Fangirl: OMG FUCKING DEMON BATTLESHIP! ARGH!!**_

Yea so for those who haven't played Shadow the Hedgehog and you saved money and sanity, the chapter's name is based on the last level you have to go thorough before you go on to beat the final, final boss in Super Shadow form.

_**Angry Fangirl: That's SUPER Shadow Not HYPER Shadow, BITCHES!! **_

Hell after going through 10 stories twice, it's worth it. Just to control that amount of power in your hands.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega's Characters, I don't own **Silver Sheilds**' characters, NO FOOLING! NO FIGHTING! NO BULLYLING! NO BULLSHIT! But I do own Jade, Knoxville, Linda, Jodi and Julie. Funny I didn't mention them till now…(HINT)

And now Ladies and Gentleman I now present to you…

**-Flight of Passion-**

**Chapter 14: The Last Way**

"Okay here's the plan," Tails said as he handed headset walkie-talkies to everyone, "Most likely Jade has hypnotized most of the GUN officers that were mobilized today, either that or she killed them all. What we need to do is to find a way to get down to the computer room unnoticed. If they spot us, then we have no choice but to fight them but I would advise not to kill them. After all, they don't know what they are doing." He then pulled out a black hologram palm pilot from his slacks and flicked the switch on the side. The screen flashed and light projected a 3D version of the floor plan of the building. "See where we are, we should travel down the vents and use them to get us down to the first sub floor. After reaching the third corridor we should travel down the hall to the work stairs to the third floor, then at the 4th door to the left it's a straight shot to the computer room. Hopefully this route will be the best one to get to her quick and without confrontation."

Shadow fitted the head set on and propped his feet on the dashboard. "Hey Tails where do you get this shit from? You know that we're gonna run into some idiot who's gonna be bold and challenge us. Why not just let me handle it." "Well," Tails states annoyance dripping from his tone, "I know that you'll just Chaos Blast everything in sight and then she will know that we're here. Stop being so damn trigger happy." Lauren sat in the back of the car, fuming. She almost burst as Dexter turned to her. "Um, Lauren?" "HEY RAMBO, TAKE YOUR GOT DAMN FEET OFF MY DASHBOARD!" she screeched. The Hummer rocked with the sound of her voice.

"Oh heh, sorry Lauren" Shadow said, he could swear he saw a dark aura around her. _"Damn, she's scary when she gets mad…"_ Shadow thought. Dexter sat up in the front seat and looked out at the rain and then at his watch, "We've got an hour left."

"Ok, guys lets do this." Tails said as he jumped out of the vehicle. They climbed in single file inside the small opening. Crawling on their hands and knees into the darkness the only sounds heard was the light scraping of boots against metal. As the moved through the inner workings of the building, the strong scent of the dead was present and lingering. Lauren gagged with horror as she looked down to see some of her best girlfriends slaughtered below. Shadow noticed two male G.U.N soldiers below, their eyes glowing green. _"Like Jade's," _he thought. "Hey, Tails did you see that, their eyes are green." Shadow whispered. Tails looked down squinted at the soldiers. "I don't see it, their eyes aren't green. Wait that must be a side effect of the contacts I gave you, I guess it helps you to see hypnotized people."

"All the women on the force, are they hypnotized too? I don't see any walking around." Lauren said quietly. Dexter grabbed her hand sensing the sadness in her voice. She looks back to him for comfort. "Lets keep going, somehow I think we will find out soon enough." Shadow said. They crawl downward and finally see light at the end of the tunnel. Shadow kicks out the grate with force as it flies and hits the other side of the wall.

"Oh yeah real subtle…" Tails whispered. Just then two soldiers looked over towards the vent and rushed over. The soldier walked over to the seemingly empty vent, "I thought I heard something…" As the two dazed men bent down to look inside, their faces were greeted with a heavy kick in the face from Shadow's boot. Knocked out cold the soldiers fell to the floor. As the party crawled out, they rushed down the hall, Shadow skating far ahead.

Jade lightly kissed Rouge's bruised ear, cutting small circles in her breasts, and licking the blood from her scars. Her claws were as sharp as her sword, she seem to enjoy the torture more than anything. As the time ticked down on the computer screen she lifted up from her prisoner just to whisper a small note. "Oh Rouge, my lovely darling bat…I know it hurts, I'll make it feel better for you," Jade then takes a clawed finger and guides it down to her inner workings. Rouge's eyes widen as she feels her body being invaded again. The physiological shock freezing her body, her mind's thoughts torn in ribbons of hurt, betrayal, and hatred. Flashes of happenings of the past fill her mind, the darkness of the night she lost her innocence.

As Jade's slender black finger entered deeper into the folds and flesh, a sudden spark went off in Rouge's mind. Something primal came out of her; rage clouded her rational thought. She snapped at Jade, her teeth latching onto ears, then head, then blood pouring into torrents in her mouth, she reached bone. Jade shrieked with horror rearing back in shock as she grabbed her head in pain. "YOU…YOU FUCKING WHORE!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!!" Rouge then started to scream her mind felt unconscious to her actions, she just wanted to release her anguish. Her loud scream then ease into sobs and then into muffled cries. Jade held her head feeling dizzy from the loss of blood. As she scooted back against the wall of the room, the computer screen started to flash bright lights of red. "WTF, what is it now?"

The screen ceased its flashing and almost instantaneously a video screen popped up showing Jodi adjusting the camera and Julie walking inside the camera's view. As the buff panther stood beside the dainty one they looked into the camera with smiles. "Looks like we got you…Jade." Jade stared wide-eyed at the screen, Rouge looked up at the screen tears still streaming and face red with blood, anger, and confusion. "Oh yeah, we reformatted the footage and a few other things too." Julie said still smiling. Jodi walked toward the camera, eyes fixated into a stare, her smile never wavering. " I knew once you found out I fucked him that you would turn on us, it was just a matter of time. So this little device I gave you was a little gift from beyond the grave. It has reversed all the damage you've done and alerted all the officials in this building. Now there is no way you can finish hacking in time." Jade seethe with anger, gritting her teeth as she watched her former "friends" laugh. Jodi then winked into the camera, " Hey I told ya before. In the streets, there aint no friends, only bitches that take you down. And you know what Jade…I think its about time you got taken down." The video clicked off as the system shut down and restarted again with the pass code box showing on the screen. "Fucking Bullshit." Jade mumbled.

Meanwhile, the troop reached the third corridor of the sub-level. As they ran, they were headed off by what seemed like millions of G.U.N. soldiers. "Oh, shit." As the hypnotized soldiers started to aim their guns, Dexter and Lauren stepped up in front. "We got this you guys hurry down to Jade before its too late." Dexter said. Tails started to object but Shadow ran past the hoard before he could say a word. Lauren stood in a fighting pose and looked over to Tails smiling confidently, "Go, and good luck." Shadow raced down at what seemed like a never-ending hallway. His mind focused on getting his love back. _"Rouge I promise you that I will save you and everything will be alright."_

Before he knew it, he reached the door. Tails following behind him fumbled for his palm pilot. "This is it, are you ready?" Shadow said as he pulled his rifle from his back. " "Yeah, and with 30 minutes to spare." Tails said looking at the time and pulling out his gun. Shadow kicked the door opened as he saw the main screen and Jade typing at the computer ferociously. She whipped around to Shadow's surprise, her head still bleeding profusely, staring at him with wild anger burning like flames in a forest. He then looked over to see his love in a pool of blood, her clothes torn to shreds and her eyes red with soreness from crying. She looked up half-heartily at her hero. "Rouge, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER!!"

Jade said with a cool tone, "You still care for this bitch? Doesn't matter anymore I suppose, I'll just do it then. There is no point in stopping it now. I'll just use the chaos emeralds, no point in living if you don't have what you desire," Jade grabbed her bag and started to place the jewels in the designated wells by the keyboard. " I'll just kill us all, then we will be together forever…" Shadow started to run towards her but was stopped by a gun held to his head. "Tails?" he said as he looked over to the holder of the gun. Tails eyes glowed with the same bright green as the other soldiers. "Ah Shadow, just as you gain power from holding one emerald I do by having all seven. Hypnotism with telepathy is a great quality for subduing minds. Although there is something blocking me from yours, no matter, one more step and she dies along with you. I'd rather we all die in a fiery way…hmmm?" She holds her katana blade to Rouge's neck as she places the blue emerald.

As she places the last green chaos emerald she waits as the computer flashes the missile directions and coordinate placing. All of a sudden, the error lights flash again. Jade's calm demeanor vanished with the quiet of the room. "WHAT IS IT NOW!!" she turns to the computer dropping the sword and starts to type. _"What the hell, I did everything right what could be wrong?"_ she thought as she continued to type in more codes. Shadow smile a little to himself as he fumbled around with something in his pants pocket. He stood as if nothing was wrong but he knew that as soon as back up came he would have the upper hand.

Shadow looked on as Jade looked at the computer a warming message flashed.

_**One of the Chaos Emeralds are missing, To complete launch sequence, find the last emerald.**_

"I have them all what the heck is wrong with this computer, can't it tell that I have all of them, UGH!" Shadow figured now is the best time to find out something. "Jade, what do you hope to accomplish by doing this, you kill everyone in the world and then what. You won't have anyone and you won't have me, even if you did survive how would you live with your self?" Jade whipped around to him, her eyes sadden as she looked at him. "If you would just, just." She came up close to him, and fell onto him. Her braided hair matted with blood and face stained with tears she looked up at him, beating her fist into his chest.

"No one ever wanted me, you loved me and I wanted you to keep loving me. People fucked with me to get what they want and I hated them for it. So I thought why not make people be with me and make them suffer for what they did to me. But you did just like them you left me and fucked Jodi. You hurt me because I hurt you. Please just love me again, be with me." She looked into his eyes intently; she felt she could get him to fall under her spell if she tried like this. She pulled herself up to kiss him. She smiled satisfied but then frowned with pain when she felt her side split. Hot blood ran down her toned legs her body slid down to the floor. Shadow pulled up the rifle from his side, and slung it over his shoulder.

As she fell to her knees, the blood was spewing out the side of her stomach, her kidney pierced she looked at him with question. "But, why and how…" Shadow put a finger to her lips, watching her as her eyelids lowered, "I have to let you go, just as you have to do for me." As she fell to the floor in her own blood, Tails eyes blinked back to his normal color, seeing what he was doing he quickly pulled the gun away. "Got Damn it I should have made two pairs of those contacts. As Dexter kicked a soldier in the head he noticed they all stopped attacking, asking questions about where they are and what they were doing. Lauren fell back onto the wall breathing heavily, "Thank you Shadow."

Tails noticed the emerald sitting in the wells next to the keyboard and started to panic. "Oh FUCK, we didn't make it!" Shadow started to walk over to the emeralds and Rouge who seemed to be knocked out on the floor, "No, she never had all the emeralds. Before we put all the chaos emeralds in the safes I asked if I could have the green one so that could use it in a pinch. No one will have all the emeralds if I kept the real one to myself." Tails nodded with admiration, "Highly clever." He looked over to Rouge with concern, "Will she be ok?" "Of course. This is Rouge we're talking about here, she will be fine once she gets proper treatment. We better hurry, she's lost a lot of blood."

Shadow picked up Rouge bridal style as Tails gathered the emeralds. As G.U.N. soldiers and emergency crews rushed in, Shadow heard her voice, small but strong among the commotion. Rouge opened her eyes to see her love she was glad she was in his strong arms again, "Is it over? Can we live happily now?" He whispered softly in her ear, "Yeah, its over. I told you before, I will always be here to save you Rouge." Rouge smiled weakly before passing out in his arms.

As the ambulance sped to the hospital Shadow held Rouge's hand, watching her chest rise and fall. He hoped that she would be okay and he waited patiently as they told him to wait outside the room at the hospital. He sat in her room for days. As she clung to life through the power of the machines. They told him she fell into a slight coma, but to him she was just sleeping. Two weeks went by and his hopes started to waiver. He cried remembering the times they had together as friends, and the passion they shared as lovers. His private emotions not seen by many were displayed as he waited. "_She can't leave me now, after all we've been through." _

Wednesday. Shadow rested his head on the armrest of his chair, the faint scent of breakfast lingered in the air. He ignored the nurse coming into the room to bring him food. As she left he opened his eyes just a crack to look at Rouge's sleeping form. As he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep again, he heard the sound of sheets rustling. Of course he promptly ignored it thinking it was nothing more than the nurse fumbling around again. He also heard creaking, but he thought then again that it was an old hospital, odd noises occur all the time. Finally he started to hear munching noises, that was the last straw. He rose up with a start, anger in his eyes, "How dare you come in here and eat a patient's food!! That's…." His words drifted away at the sight he saw.

"Well what," she said shakily, her voice sultry but slightly hoarse, "I was really hungry." Shadow shook his head a smile crept on his face, a smile that could be only made by two people in the world. Maria and…"Rouge." He said with relief, happiness, and a small chuckle. Rouge put down the piece of toast and looked at her love, tears filling in her eyes and blurring her vision. "I'm glad to be back, I have a whole lifetime to thank you for saving my life again." Shadow quickly seized her into his arms, his hug soft but firm against her frail body. "I should be thanking you, for still being here with me. I'm so sorry about all the pain that I had cause during all of this. I love you, Rouge."

Rouge looked at him, aquamarine eyes staring into crimson she felt his warmth, she said profoundly, "Shadow, I would suffer and endure for many years just to be with you. Because you are, my love, my passion."

_THE END…or is it?_

**Yup I just said or is it...Gotta a problem...wanta fight about it? If you guys want me to do a follow up then let me know by reviewing. Because I know you know there are still some questions unanswered but i want you decide if I should reveal...Its 12:05, I hope you guys like this one because its the first 3,000 something word chapter and it took a lot outta me! Damn I hope I did it justice. The next couple is Shadow and Amy! Now...I deserve a cookie, you guys need to give me a chocolate chip cookie! Poppin' Out! I'm Friggin Serious! **

**Poppin' Out!  
**

-LovelyBubbles07


End file.
